Season 1: A Charmed Beginning
by Shelley101
Summary: With her demonic father now banished, 11 year old Rose must seek the help of The Charmed Ones to ensure that he never comes back. There's just one problem: Prue, Piper and Phoebe don't know what their destiny is yet. But with Leo's assistance, Rose may be able to bring them to their powers whilst keeping a massive secret from them. (AU)
1. The Demon's Daughter

**A/N:** This is a season 1 rewrite and although I will be going along with all the episodes and story line of season 1 as a whole, I am going to try my best not to use too many lines from the show because then it wouldn't really be my own FanFic. However, some lines will have to be the same and when this does happen; you will be able to tell that they are from the show.

I'm going to be splitting each chapter into a few parts because personally, I prefer to read shorter chapters over longer chapters and it means I can go off on a tangent without worrying that each chapter won't be miles and miles long.

This is technically the prologue as it happens before the events of Charmed but I'm calling it chapter 1 anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Demon's Daughter**

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," said the grey eyed, grey haired demon to a small girl with raven coloured hair and icy blue eyes; his daughter "I have a surprise for you,"

The newly turned eleven year old looked up at her father and saw a glint in his eye but she thought nothing of it; she was only eleven after all. But the glint wasn't just a trick of the light: it was pure evil and represented things no eleven year old would understand even if they had been bought up by it.

"Take my hand," he instructed. She obeyed and was suddenly engulfed by smoke. And then… she was in a place she had never been before; a place beyond her imagination. A place called Earth.

Her father had told her of the mortals that inhabited it – the mortals that had eventually taken over the Earth and killed any demon they found; forcing them to take refuge in the Underworld. Her father had always made the mortals seem heartless and evil but she disagreed because she thought the mortals had just been scared. Even she was scared of demons and the powers they possessed and the evil deeds they committed. She did not blame the mortals for being scared and trying to stop the evil that manipulated them, stole from them and murdered their loved ones.

"Why are we here?" she asked her father, slightly scared for the answer that she knew was coming eventually.

"Patience, Rose," he said softly, not looking at her. This was an important day not only for his daughter but for him as well. It was written centuries ago that when a magical being turned eleven years old they must either decide to do something good or something bad to determine whether they will be good or bad for the rest of their lives.

Before now, any evil deeds that his daughter had done meant nothing unless she chose the bad side. Not that she had done many evil deeds, he thought to himself. But she would tonight; he knew it because he would ensure that she did.

Rose looked around her and saw that they were standing in the middle of a deserted road. She recognised what it was from the many books that Belthazor had given her years ago to learn how to read.

Belthazor had been like a big brother to her; whenever her father had gone to kill mortals, Rose had always stayed with him. He seemed to understand her more than anyone did; even her father.

"Why are we here?" she asked for the second time; determined to get a straight answer from her father. Rather than answering, the demon started walking towards the entrance to a shop and beckoned Rose to follow him.

Once again, she obeyed but only out of curiosity. The unlikely pair entered and a bell rang to notify the shop keeper that she had customers; or so she thought…

Rose knew that this woman was a good witch simply because her father had taken her to her shop specifically.

"You know what to do," her father said simply to her.

"No," she insisted. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do – kill her. But for as long as she could remember, Rose had promised herself never to murder an innocent, even if it meant her own life was at stake.

Being buried alive in an earthquake.

She had been born with the ability to sense the greatest fear of any magical or mortal being and make it come to life – fear projection – a power she had inherited from her demonic father.

Being buried alive in an earthquake.

She couldn't do it; she wouldn't sink to the same level as her father.

"Rose, do what I say," the demon insisted. This was what he had been dreading; if she didn't do this now; on her eleventh birthday at midnight, she would forever be destined for good. And he couldn't let this happen.

Being buried alive in an earthquake. Crumbling buildings, shaking ground, rubble and ruins everywhere. It would be easy.

"No," she repeated: she wasn't going to give in. He knew what he had to do; if she would refuse to do it herself, he would have to do it and make her watch – that would work.

Being. Buried. Alive. In. An. Earthquake.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake and shelves started to fall to the floor. The witch looked petrified. No," she muttered, "Stop,"

"Being buried alive in an earthquake; your greatest fear," the demon said.

If the witch had wanted to reply, she wouldn't have been able to for she was so scared that she couldn't speak. Rose finally came to her senses and pushed her father. "Stop!" she screamed. The demon tripped and started to fall but just as he was about to touch the ground, he vanished.

The witch collapsed and Rose swiftly ran up to her to help her up.

"Thank-you," she whispered to Rose. Rose stared at her, not really knowing what to do; her father was gone. What had she done to him? If the Source found out, she was definitely going to be killed. "What is your name?" the witch asked.

"Rose," she replied, "I'm sorry, I should have stopped him sooner I knew what he was doing. It's my eleventh birthday and he wanted me to be evil and –"

"Stop. It's ok. You saved my life." The witch assured her. "Are you a demon?" she continued. It wasn't that she was scared of the girl; just that she was curious – if the demon was some sort of relation to Rose then she may not have anyone left.

"Half," Rose replied, blinking her tears away. She realised what the woman had been thinking. She had no one left.

Sometimes, Rose hated being magical; she wished that she was mortal because at least then she wouldn't have to be half demon or…

"I'm half witch as well," Rose added. Hoping that it would persuade the witch-woman not to vanquish her. Rose didn't actually mind being half witch because it meant that she wasn't completely evil and that had always reassured her.

"Ok," said the witch, "Why don't you come with me?"

"No, it's ok. I'll just go home. I don't think my father will hurt you anymore," Rose answered.

"Rose, do you know what happened to your father?" she asked.

"I think – I think I may have vanquished him," Rose said.

"You didn't. You banished him," the witch explained. "That means he's not gone forever, he will come back,"

"When?" Rose asked.

"I don't know; we just have to be prepared,"

"How can we? If we don't know, how can we be prepared?"

"Legend has it that only the Charmed Ones can vanquish him,"

"I guess I'll just have to tell them to be prepared to fight him then," Rose said. She was determined to get rid of her father if it meant that no one else would be killed in the same horrible way as this witch could have been.

"It's not as simple as that; they haven't come into their powers yet," the witch explained.

"Oh," Rose answered. The little hope she had left was rapidly leaving her body. She shimmered out and the witch was left staring at her destroyed shop; grateful for that young girl who had saved her life.

A few miles away, unknown to anyone, a new passage was being added to an entry about a demon that killed using fears. It was being written by an invisible source in a Book of Shadows. But it was not just any Book of Shadows; it was The Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows.

It read: _The Demon of Fear, also known as Barbas is a demon that has the power to use a person's fear against them; often leading to the murder of being scared to death. On February 28__th__ 1998, he was banished to purgatory by his daughter. The only way for him to escape is for him to kill thirteen unmarried witches by midnight on Friday 13__th__. _

_There is no known way to vanquish this demon._

* * *

**A/N:** I'm planning to take my time to update this because I want all the chapters to be in detail and as good as they can be. I also added some familiar faces, just so that in other episodes, everything will work out how I planned. Please review.


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes, Part 1

**A/N:** This chapter is also what happens before the actual events of Charmed but I'm going to call this the first part of the first episode because it deals with a couple of things that do happen in the first canon episode. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Something Wicca This Way Comes, Part 1**

Rose shimmered into the Source's lair. She wasn't scared; she had now thought of a good cover story of what had happened – she would just tell him the truth but make it seem like she had been the one to try and kill the witch but Barbas had intervened and she had vanquished him. It was simple.

If it went according to plan, the Source would believe that Rose had chosen evil and forgive her for killing one of his most trusted demons.

"What brings you here?" The Source demanded from the shadows.

"It is my father; he betrayed you and tried to save a witch. I had to… intervene," Rose explained without hesitation. If she sounded confident, he would hopefully trust her.

"Are you trying to tell me that you killed Barbas; my right hand demon? Your very own father?" The Source asked, not convinced.

Rose, however, was not going to give up this quickly. "Yes," she assured him. "I was going to kill the witch but he stopped me so I vanquished him," she didn't really know why she was keeping with her story: she already knew that the Source didn't believe her. He knew the truth and would humour her for even trying to make him think otherwise.

But instead, The Source started to clap slowly. "Congratulations, Rose," he said. "I am very proud of you,"

"You are?"

"Of course. We will, of course, need to think of alternative arrangements for where you will live," he replied.

"I want to live on the Earth," Rose claimed. She sounded much more confident than she felt.

"You do, do you? And why is that?" The Source asked her; curious as to why a demon child would want to live above the Underworld where it was unsafe to them.

"I want to kill The Charmed Ones and they live on Earth," Rose replied.

"Rose, Rose, you do understand that they are the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth?" The Source asked her.

"Yes, and I want to be the one to kill them," Rose lied. She was disgusted at how easily she could lie and make it sound legit.

"Well, they do not even have their powers yet but I do now of three demons who have recently taken residence near their home; ready for when they do get their powers," The Source considered.

"Can't they just kill them without their powers? Wouldn't that be easier?" Rose wondered. She wanted The Source to believe that she was serious about killing The Charmed Ones even though she wanted the complete opposite.

"That would be cowardly," The Source said simply. "But I can make arrangements for you to move in with them and I will give you the sole responsibility for killing the three witches. Although, I won't tell the demons you will be moving in with of course, otherwise they would never take you,"

"Thank you," Rose replied. She was grateful at how easy it had been to persuade the Source to trust her. "I will not let you down,"

"I know you won't Rose," The Source replied.

~~PO3~~

**Six Months and 3 Weeks Later – September 23****rd**** 1998**

Rose had now been living with Marshall, Fritz and Cynda for over 6 months and she was getting fed up with the waiting. She couldn't do anything to contact Prue or Piper because it would look suspicious and even if she did get away with it, she wouldn't be able to reveal anything because they didn't know the truth about themselves. And Phoebe wasn't even living with them which made it impossible for them to form the Power of Three.

She also hated the fact that, at every possible moment, the three demons went off to kill innocents. She hated that she couldn't do anything about it because it would look suspicious. It was suspicious enough her not killing any mortals so saving them wouldn't be a good idea.

"Have you thought of anything?" Marshall asked Rose, Cynda and Fritz one day while they were in the living room.

"We need to get to their Book of Shadows, that's what holds all of their powers," Fritz suggested for about the fifth time since they had moved there.

"Not yet, it doesn't," Marshall said. "But I agree, stealing their Book of Shadows is our best bet,"

"They don't even know that they have destinies as The Charmed Ones so it's pointless trying to think of ways to kill them now," Rose argued. Another thing she hated about the waiting was that it increased the possibility of Marshall, Fritz and Cynda thinking up a good way of killing them and gaining their powers.

"This is stupid!" Cynda snarled. She was the least patient of the trio and Rose thought she hated the waiting even more than herself. "I say we just kill them right now,"

"The Source forbade us to do that," Marshall told her but Rose could see that he was a few days away from agreeing with Cynda.

"We need to think of another way, there has got to be a way," Fritz continued.

~~PO3~~

"Leo, do you know why we have called you up here today?" the head Elder asked the ex-soldier.

"It has something to do with The Charmed Ones, doesn't it?" Leo questioned.

"Yes, we want you to seek the help of a young girl called Rose," the first Elder answered.

"She will assist you in getting The Charmed Ones to form," the second Elder continued.

"What is she? Is she a witch?" Leo asked.

"She is half witch. Her other half is demonic," the third Elder added.

"If you are talking about who I think you are talking about, we cannot trust her with something like this," Leo argued.

"Of course we can," the first Elder answered. "She chose good which is what we always hoped for, the day she was conceived,"

"I will do as you say but only because I have no other ideas. This does not mean I trust your judgement," Leo agreed.

"We did not call you up here for your opinion, Leo. We merely wanted to tell you what to do and did not care for your views," the second Elder said harshly.

"I understand," Leo sighed.

"You must visit young Rose and tell her what she is and that she must help you. You may go now," the third Elder finished.

Leo nodded and orbed away.

~~PO3~~

"Master, we cannot trust her," the demon insisted, trying his hardest to make The Source realise that they could not put their trust into the eleven year old that had vanquished her own father.

"Yes, we can. Are you questioning my decisions? My authority?" The Source demanded.

"But, she vanquished her father who, if I am not mistaken, is one of your greatest and most powerful demons," the demon argued back cautiously. He did not want The Source to vanquish him for questioning his plans.

"That proves she is powerful. We can trust her; she has always been set out for evil. The moment she was conceived, I told Barbas he must raise her as evil and turn her into a source to be reckoned with. Who knows, maybe one day, she will destroy The Charmed Ones, just as she set out to do," The Source said.

"You cannot tell me that you are putting all of your trust into a half demon?" the demon questioned.

"Belthazor is a half demon and he is one of my best demons. I trust Rose the same as I trust Belthazor," The Source told the demon. He was losing his temper quickly.

"But –" The demon started. Before he could argue back to The Source, he was vanquished. The Source threw a fire ball at him and he went up in flames; a painful death but one he deserved all the same, The Source decided.

~~PO3~~

Rose was standing in the kitchen preparing dinner and waiting for her housemates to come back from their favourite past time – mortal hunting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar orbs of a Whitelighter. She turned around slowly, hoping that the Whitelighter had not come here to kill her.

"Who are you?" she asked the Whitelighter. He was a man in his mid-twenties with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He seemed, Rose thought, to be too young for a Whitelighter.

"I am Leo. Rose, do you know what you are?" the Whitelighter answered.

"I am not evil, if that's what you're suggesting," Rose insisted.

"I'm not suggesting that. You have demonic powers but you chose our side. You are also half witch," Leo explained.

"I know that," Rose told him.

"And, when you were conceived, the Elders wanted to ensure that you would be good so gave you Whitelighter powers," Leo continued.

"Really? I've never noticed," Rose said.

"You wouldn't notice, the only Whitelighter power that you may have used without realising is orbing and seeing as you can shimmer, you've never orbed," Leo informed her.

"So I can learn how to orb then, and heal? And even glamour?" Rose asked him, finally realising why she had never really liked being 'evil' – her good side overruled her evil side by a whole third technically.

"Yes, you can. And you will have to but not here because you can't risk the demons finding out," Leo replied. He was pleasantly surprised at how happy Rose had been to find out if she could heal. This proved that the Elders had been right about her.

"Or the Source," Rose added, shivering slightly at the thought of what The Source would do to her if he found out that she had Whitelighter powers as well as witch powers. The Source could deal with the fact that she had witch powers – it made her stronger and she could use them for evil but with Whitelighter powers, there was no way that Rose could be turned evil.

"The Source of what?" Leo asked her, cutting off her thoughts.

Rose was shocked at the fact that a Whitelighter didn't know who The Source was – this meant the Elders didn't know either which was bad. "All evil," Rose said awkwardly, cautious that Leo's reaction could be bad.

Leo didn't know what to say. "I need to let the Elders know about that…" he muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, he's nowhere near powerful to take over the Earth or destroy the Charmed Ones yet but I'll be sure to let you know when he is," Rose said, trying her best to reassure him. Leo wasn't convinced but Rose's mention of the Charmed Ones bought him back to why he was here.

"Right…" he started. "The Charmed Ones, they haven't come to their powers yet," he continued.

"I know," Rose answered, remembering the witch from her birthday.

"You do?" Leo said, surprised. This was going to be easier than he thought. "They are my charges and I need your help getting them reunited so that they can become the Charmed Ones,"

"You do? That's awesome! Sure, I'll help," Rose said immediately. This was the perfect chance for her to help them and warn them about her father.

"Really? Just like that?" Leo asked, slightly suspicious of Rose's immediate positive response.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I say yes?"

"I don't know... Just out of interest, do you know how to control your Wiccan powers?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah, my father was adamant that I learnt how to use them so I could use them for evil," Rose told Leo. "I never have though and I don't plan to," she added quickly upon seeing his worried face.

"Ok," Leo answered, wondering if the Elders had been mistaken.

~~PO3~~

"I am starting to think that Leo may have bought up a good point about not trusting Rose," the first Elder said to the second.

"I think it will be ok," he assured him.

"We could just bring her up here to question her at the first possible chance. She would not need to know that we will be using truth dust or telepathy or whatever form of questioning we use," said a third Elder.

"That is a good point and a good idea, we will have to be very subtle about it though, her demonic father may have told her not to trust us," agreed the second Elder.

"That will be our plan then, we must let Leo know," finalised the first Elder. As if by magic, Leo orbed in front of them.

"Leo, any news?" the first Elder asked him.

Leo nodded. "She was very keen to help and she already knows how to use her Wiccan powers," he informed them.

"Good, that is very good," the second Elder said.

"She has an idea of how to get the Charmed Ones to reunite," Leo added.

"That is good because there seem to be more threats out there for them to fight against," the second Elder replied. This immediately reminded Leo of The Source of All Evil which Rose had mentioned but he didn't want to bring it up whilst it wasn't necessary.

"Leo, you need to bring her up for questioning as soon as you can. You also need to teach how to orb, glamour and heal because they are important and we'd rather she not use her demonic powers because they will cloud her judgement," the third Elder instructed.

"I understand," Leo said. He orbed out, back to Rose.

~~PO3~~

Phoebe Halliwell was on the phone to her boss and it was not looking good. "Please Mr Clark, just give me one last chance, I won't let you down again," she pleaded.

_"__I'm sorry Miss Halliwell, I've given you enough chances, I do not want you working for me anymore,"_ Mr Clark said from the other side of the phone.

"Mr Clark, please. I promise I won't let you down!" Phoebe begged down the phone. She was desperate: if she lost her job, she would lose everything and she would have to move back to San Francisco.

_"__I'm sorry Miss Halliwell, you're fired," her boss told her and hung up._

Before Phoebe could register what had just happened, there was a knock at her door. She opened and saw that it was her landlord. _This can't be good._ She thought to herself.

"Hello Miss Halliwell, how are you today?" her landlord asked her.

"I just got fired from my job," Phoebe said.

"Oh, well I'm very sorry to hear that but it doesn't mean you don't have to pay your rent," her landlord told her harshly.

"I'm sorry, I promise I will," Phoebe reassured him.

"How do you plan on doing that with no job?" her landlord asked her.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't any of your business," Phoebe snapped.

"Fair enough Miss Halliwell, but if you haven't you paid your rent by the end of next week, I'm afraid you will have to move someplace else," her landlord informed her.

"Wait, are you kicking me out?" Phoebe gasped.

"Glad to see you're not completely stupid, good day Miss Halliwell," her landlord finished and left.

Phoebe cursed under her breath. This could not be happening to her after such a short time.

~~PO3~~

Her landlord exited Phoebe's apartment and was greeted by Rose.

"Did you do it? Did you tell her that she had until the end of next week?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes but Rose, are you sure this is a good idea? She seemed devastated," the landlord said.

"Of course it is Leo, it worked, didn't it?" Rose assured him. The landlord nodded and glamoured back into the sandy haired Whitelighter named Leo. "I guess you should go and modify the memory of Phoebe's actual landlord and I phoned her, pretending to be her boss and fired her so you should modify his memory as well," Rose instructed.

"That was you?" Leo asked, shocked.

"Yes, of course it was, how will she fail to pay her rent if she has a job?" Rose asked him.

"I guess you're right, but I hate using memory dust, people could be forgetting valuable information like doctor's appointments," Leo argued.

"You're going to destroy the Charmed Ones because of a doctors' appointment which may or may not even exist? Anyway, you won't be making them _forget _anything, just remember something that didn't happen," Rose said.

Leo realised that what Rose was saying was completely true. "Fine, but don't blame me if it doesn't work,"

"It will work, trust me," Rose told him.

Leo looked unconvinced but orbed off all the same so he could modify the memories of both Phoebe's landlord and Phoebe's boss to make them think that Phoebe Halliwell was worse than she was. Rose shimmered back to the house she shared with the demons to make sure that they did not know when the Charmed Ones got their powers as soon as they did.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews soph8ie, Mason, heartshapedcrystals and purplebirds. I kind of looked at what made Phoebe leave New York in the first place and it just fit in with the rest of the story. Next chapter will definitely have stuff that actually happens in the canon show. Please review.


	3. Something Wicca This Way Comes, Part 2

**A/N:** A lot of the scenes and lines are from the show because it sets the scene and I have to make the same but I have added scenes and lines and stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Something Wicca This Way Comes, Part 2**

A woman put a bowl of cat food down and called for her cat. The cat came running and had an unusual collar on with a strange symbol on it. A triquetra. It was thought to symbolise a Power of Three with each point representing one piece of power.

The female witch used her fingers to light the candles that formed a circle and sat down in a meditating position.

Outside, without the witch knowing, a man in a black cloak, walked down the steps towards her apartment.

As the stranger walked into the kitchen, the witch's cat ran away in terror.

_"__Ancient one of the earth so deep,_

_Master of moon and sun. _

_I shield you in my Wiccan way,_

_Here in my circle round. _

_Asking you protect this space _

_And offer your sun-force down,"_ the woman chanted, completely unaware of the stranger creeping up on her from behind.

Feeling watched, the witch quickly turned around and sighed in relief as she recognised the stranger as her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" the witch said. Without a reply, the man took a knife out and stabbed the woman in the chest.

The female witch screamed in pain and there was a loud clap of thunder.

~~PO3~~

Leo orbed up to his bosses once he had been called by them. He was greeted by the three Elders who had talked to him previously about Rose. The middle one stepped forward and the other two followed, creating less space between them.

"Did you succeed in getting the youngest Charmed One to re-join her sisters?" the middle one asked Leo.

"We did. Phoebe is currently on a bus on her way to the Halliwell Manor," Leo replied.

The second Elder clicked his fingers and Rose suddenly appeared in blue and white orbs. She had a disapproving look on her face.

"Are you crazy? Cynda was in the room next door to me! She could have seen me orb," she exclaimed.

"Rose, do I look like a fool? I checked where all the demons were before I called you up here," the second Elder said in an offended tone. The third Elder raised his hand to silence him.

"Rose, we called you up here to congratulate you. Without your help, we would have found it much harder to reconstitute the Charmed Ones. Thank you," he told her.

"How can it be reconstituting them if they haven't been the Charmed Ones yet?" Rose asked smartly. The Elders ignored her and Leo looked disappointed at her behaviour.

"Rose. Just listen," Leo instructed.

"As Leo has already informed us, you are aware that you possess Whitelighter powers including the power to heal, orb and glamour. However, you also possess demonic powers from your father's side. It is vital that you don't use these powers as they will cloud your judgement and may cause you to act unjustly," the first Elder informed Rose with a look of superiority.

"But they are part of who I am! And they haven't made me act unjustly in the 11 years that I've had them so why would they do that now? I am not going to follow your stupid rules and if you think I am, then you're just a bunch of idiots!" Rose yelled and, as if to make her point clearer, she shimmered back to the house opposite the Halliwell Manor.

"Leo. It is up to you to get her to see sense. And also to ensure she doesn't use her demonic powers for evil. You may go,"

"I will try my best," Leo said as he orbed away.

~~PO3~~

Piper ran up the front porch steps that led to the door of the Halliwell Manor and struggled to open her clutch as she kept the umbrella over her head. As she took hold of her keys, there was a loud clap of thunder and lightning shortly followed. The door opened with a loud creak and Piper trampled inside shaking herself like a wet dog and slammed the door.

"Prue?" Piper called.

"In here, working on the chandelier," she heard her older sister Prue reply. She made her way to the living room.

"Sorry I'm late," Piper apologised.

"What else is new?" Prue said and Piper entered the living room. "Piper, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six,"

"I just, I just didn't realise how long I was in Chinatown. Has Jeremy called?" Piper asked curiously.

"No but he did send flowers and had a package delivered. What were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?" Prue explained, handing a rectangular box to Piper.

"Thanks. I did but I had to go to Young Lee Market to get ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow. I'll be in the kitchen putting these things away," Piper replied.

"Didn't that Wolfgang puck knock-off hire you today?" Prue inquired.

"No but this may just get me the job," she replied.

Prue examined the gift, shocked. "Jeremy sent you port?"

"It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe," Piper said happily.

"Nice boyfriend,"

Once Piper had finished putting the groceries away, she went into the conservatory; Prue was in the living room, still trying to fix the chandelier.

"Oh My God! I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board!" Piper shouted curiously, picking up an old piece of wood from the table.

"Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester," Prue answered coming into the conservatory.

"Why did you go down there? The power's not even out." Piper asked.

"Not yet but in this weather it's sure to go out," Prue said.

"That place gives me the creeps, I wonder why Grams left the spirit board in the basement," Piper pondered.

"Beats me," Prue replied.

"To my darling beautiful girls, may this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three, will set you free. Love mom." Piper read out. "We never did understand that inscription,"

"You should send it to Phoebe. She's so in the dark, maybe a little light will help," Prue suggested, laughing.

"You're always so hard on her," Piper said.

"If she wasn't such an idiot, I wouldn't be," she argued.

"Prue," Piper warned.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future," Prue snapped.

"I really think Phoebe's coming around,"

"As long as she doesn't come round here I guess it's good news," Prue replied, walking away. Piper looked down guiltily and then followed her older sister into the kitchen.

~~PO3~~

Phoebe Halliwell was sat on a hot, stuffy bus full of people, wondering how on Earth she had ended up in this mess. There was only an hour left of her journey back to her family home in San Francisco and she was one step away from getting off the bus at the next stop and turning right back round. She didn't have any money to do that. But she couldn't face Prue again. Not after what had happened.

As if by magic, the bus pulled up at the next stop and Phoebe stood up to collect her bags. But something stopped her. From the front of the bus, she could see a small girl, about eleven years old, with dark hair which was dripping from the storm outside and soaking wet clothes, get on. The girl looked at Phoebe and for some reason, Phoebe had a random urge to put her bags back in the overhead compartment and sit right back down.

The girl started making her way towards where Phoebe was sitting and sat in the spare seat right next to her.

"Hi," she said quietly. "I'm Rose, what's your name?"

"My name's Phoebe," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you. Where are you going?" Rose asked politely, even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm going to my house in San Francisco, what about you?" Phoebe asked. She was curious because of the girl's age.

"So, are you not from around here then?" Rose said completely ignoring Phoebe's question and hoping she wouldn't notice. In her mind, she could already feel her powers sensing what Phoebe's greatest fear was.

Losing a sister.

_So,_ Rose thought to herself, _she loves her sisters even though she acts like she doesn't._

"Nope, born and raised in San Fran," Phoebe answered dully. She tried again with questioning Rose. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"Not anywhere you would no. My people like to stay off the radar. How come you're going back to San Francisco? New York not what you expected it to be?" Rose noticed the slip as soon as she had said it – Phoebe had never said she was coming from New York.

But if Phoebe noticed she didn't say anything. "I'm moving back in with my sisters," Phoebe replied.

"You sound sad about that. Don't you want to?" Rose inquired innocently.

"Let's just say I didn't think it was my time to go back home," Phoebe said.

"You should count yourself lucky. Some people don't have a home to go back to," Rose answered sadly. She knew for well that once the Source got wind of what she was doing, she would be in danger forever. She hoped that wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Yeah, I guess I should be. Are you some people?" Phoebe asked gently, not wanting to upset Rose.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. She turned her head away as she blinked away tears.

Phoebe put a comforting arm around Rose and it was then that she realised that it couldn't be all bad, sure, Prue hated her but Piper didn't. She could make up with Prue, explain exactly what had happened between her and Roger (nothing) and then they could become sisters again.

Rose knew that her plan to guilt trip Phoebe into moving back in had worked. Phoebe had obviously wanted to go back to her sisters but she just needed that extra push. The bus stopped at the next station and Rose stood up to leave.

"Have fun with your sisters," she called out behind her.

"Thank you," Phoebe said. _Thank you for helping me to understand _she thought to herself.

~~PO3~~

People and police cars surrounded the crime scene where a murder had recently occurred. An inspector got out of his car and smartened himself up, showing his I.D. to get into the crime scene.

He walked over to where his partner, another inspector, was waiting.

"Well it's about time," said the man's partner, as he tapped his watch.

"I got here as soon as I heard," the Inspector replied as they walked into the woman's apartment. "Another dead female, right? Mid-to-late twenties,"

"I've been paging for over an hour Trudeau. Where have you been?" his partner asked, annoyed.

"Oakland, checking out a lead," Trudeau explained.

"What lead?"

"One that didn't go anywhere,"

"You're avoiding my question,"

"Because you don't wanna know I went to an occult shop," Trudeau said to his partner reluctantly.

His partner laughed, in disbelief. "You hate me don't you? You want to see me suffer,"

"I want to solve these murders, Morris," Trudeau replied bluntly, as he followed his partner. "Someone's after witches,"

"Women,"

"That woman up there, I bet she was killed with an athame,"

"Wrong," Morris said smartly. "A double-edged steel knife,"

"Right – that's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy,"

"That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed, plain and simple," said Morris, astounded by Trudeau's cheek.

"Was she found near an altar?" Trudeau asked.

"Yes," Morris said unwillingly.

"Were there carvings on that altar?"

"Just do me a favour. Don't ever follow a lead without checking with me first," Morris replied, not answering his question.

"You want to go to occult shops?"

Inspector Morris chuckled as he walked off. "Just get to work okay?" he called back.

"Inspector Trudeau," he turned around. "Jeremy Burns, San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?" said the reporter.

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple," answered Trudeau walking away whilst the reporter looked annoyed that he wouldn't get a full story.

"That's the third one in three weeks," stated the reporter, determined to get a juicy story. Inspector Trudeau turned back round and looked as though he was going to comment. His common sense kicked in and he left without a second glance.

~~PO3~~

"Are you certain of this, minion?" the Source asked. He didn't quite know how to react to the news of the Charmed Ones being together again and possibly forming in the very near future.

"Yes, master. I am pretty certain," the demon stammered, shaking at his knees.

"Pretty certain is not certain enough!" the Source bellowed. With a flick of his hand, the demon was up in flames.

The Source flicked his hand again and a man with brown hair and an average looking face appeared with a ginger woman with glasses next to him. The Source addressed the man first. "You must start working as the new Rex Buckland, the owner of Bucklands and employ the eldest witch, Prue, there. Get close to her and steal the Charmed Ones' powers," he instructed.

"Of course," the man, now known as Rex, replied.

The Source turned his attention to the woman. "You will be employed as Hannah at Bucklands and try and make friends with Prue," he told her.

"Make friends with a witch?" she exclaimed, disgusted.

"Do not argue with me Hannah, I can easily replace you," the Source ordered.

"Don't worry master, we'll do a good job and Hannah will behave herself. Won't you pet?" Rex asked Hannah patronisingly, putting his arm around her.

"Of course," she spat. She moved his arm off of her and looked revolted.

"Very good…" the Source said slowly. "You are dismissed," They both shimmered out.

~~PO3~~

Piper walked briskly towards the basement after she had snuck a quick look outside.

"I don't get it. I have checked everything, there is no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working," Prue said, angrily as she closed the circuit tester box.

"You see how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms? I think you're right. Maybe we do need some roommates," Piper started casually. She didn't want to give Prue her news full on.

"Yeah?" Prue asked, pleased. Piper nodded. "Well, we could rent out the rooms and charge less in exchange for help around the house," Prue said.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," Piper offered.

"Phoebe's in New York," Prue said, pretending to be disappointed.

Piper braced herself.

"Not anymore," she gabbled.

"What?" Prue asked, furious. She already knew the answer.

"She's coming to live here at the Manor," Piper replied.

"You've got to be kidding," Prue said.

"I could hardly say no. It's her house as well as ours. It was willed to all of us," Piper said. Prue was flaming.

"Yeah months ago and we haven't talked to her since," Prue argued.

"You haven't talked to her," Piper replied.

"What? So you just invited her to live here without even asking us?"

"She lost her job. She's in debt. Phoebe had nowhere else to go," Piper said, trying to calm her sister down.

"And this is news? How long have you known?" Prue asked.

"A couple of days. Maybe a week. Or two,"

"Thanks for sharing," Prue yelled. "When does she arrive?" Prue asked again.

At that moment, the front door creaked open, revealing a young woman with golden brown hair and chocolate brown eyes in the doorway.

"Surprise!" she shouted. "I found the hide-a-key," she explained, holding up a key to prove her point.

"Phoebe! Welcome home" Piper squealed excitedly. She lunged toward her other sister and held her in a tight hug.

"Hello, Piper," replied Phoebe, hugging her back.

"It's so good to see you," Piper said. "Isn't it Prue?"

"I'm speechless," Prue said snidely.

A car honked.

"Oops, I forgot about the cab," Phoebe said.

"I'll get it," Piper said running out the door. She grabbed a purse as she did so.

"Piper that's my purse!" Prue called, annoyed. Piper ignored her and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back," Phoebe said, looking grateful.

"We're not selling Grams' house," Prue said.

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe yelled, her voice rising.

"The only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations,"

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too," Phoebe shouted. "Look, I know you don't want me here but-" she started.

"You know what Phoebe? I don't have anything to say to you," Prue replied, sharply.

"I never touched Roger," Phoebe said through clenched teeth. Prue glared at Phoebe, shocked that she would say that.

"Woah,"

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani wearing, chardonnay slugging, trust-funder told you but-"

"Hey," Piper said, walking in. "I've got a great idea! Why don't I make us a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper finished, wrapping her arms around Phoebe and Prue's shoulders.

"I'm not hungry," Prue answered, stomping into the living room to fix the chandelier.

"I ate on the bus," Phoebe added, going upstairs.

"Okay. We can try the group hug later," called Piper, disappointed.

~~PO3~~

Rose was making her way down to the living room where Cynda, Fritz and Marshall had called her down to talk with her. She was slightly worried about what they wanted to talk about. They couldn't have worked out what she was doing? Could they?

She had managed to completely dry her hair from the rain outside but her clothes were still slightly damp as she hadn't had time to change them. She hoped the demons would be too stupid to notice.

"So, half blood, where have you been going so frequently?" snarled Cynda. She seemed to think that 'half-blood' was an insult but to Rose, it meant nothing.

"Is there something you're not telling us? Have the witches already got their powers?" Marshall asked her slyly.

"Don't be so stupid," Rose tested, she was willing to try and push them over the edge.

"Didn't your father tell you to respect your elders?" Fritz asked her in a patronising tone. Rose tried not to snigger at the term elders but Cynda noticed and bared her teeth at her like a dog.

"Or did he not get a chance to tell you before you killed him?" she spat at Rose.

"Very funny Cynda but if you're trying to insult me, it won't work. Anyway, he may not have taught me to respect my elders but he did teach me to respect people who show me respect. That doesn't include you," Rose replied.

At that moment, Rose heard someone call her name from a distance. She tried to ignore it because she knew if she did look round; the demons would wonder what she was doing. She heard the voice call her name again and realised that it was coming from her head and that the voice belonged to Leo.

"A – anyway, I have to go now. Don't wait up," Rose said quickly. Who was she kidding? The demons would never wait up, not in a million years. She shimmered away to where she had sensed Leo.

Cynda, Fritz and Marshall were left staring at the wall that Rose had just been standing in front of. They were shocked, to say the least, at the sudden exit of her and wanted to know where she was going and why she was going there.

"You don't think she's working with the witches, do you?" Marshall asked his demon companions.

"No way, the Source would know if she was and she would be dead already," Fritz said.

"Can I just say that I really hate that girl and would definitely tear her into shreds if the Source didn't love her so much,"

~~PO3~~

Leo stood on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge with closed eyes as he waited for Rose to come to him. Despite the rain, he felt calm and relaxed and not cold at all. That was probably because whitelighters couldn't feel hot or cold but he liked it all the same.

"Leo! What are you doing up here? It's freezing," Rose exclaimed after she had shimmered to where he was standing. She had been standing there for less than a minute but was already dripping wet and shivering.

Leo opened his eyes at her voice and looked at her sympathetically.

"This is the safest place we can go without being overheard," he explained.

"What about Elder land?" Rose asked, her teeth chattering.

"Erm, the Elders didn't really appreciate the way you talked to them earlier. And they want you to stop using your demonic powers," Leo informed her.

"I know they do but I'm not going to. I can't help sensing the greatest fear of people but I never actually do anything to make them come true. The only other demonic power I use is shimmering and that's not exactly evil. It's actually quite handy," Rose replied.

"I know. If I teach you to orb will you stop shimmering?" Leo asked.

"Of course! I've always wanted to be able to orb," Rose said. "That's not the only reason you called me up here in the pouring rain though, is it? The demons are already suspicious enough," she continued.

"No, no," Leo started. "Phoebe is already back at the Manor –"

"I know," Rose interrupted.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Phoebe was thinking of going back to New York when she was on the bus so I intervened and got on the bus," Rose said.

"You used your powers on a bus?" exclaimed Leo.

"No, I talked to her," she assured him.

"OK, that's alright then. But we need them to go into the attic and say the spell in the Book of Shadows. That way they can get their powers," Leo told her.

"Do they all need to say the spell?" Rose asked. If they did, it would be a lot harder than she imagined.

"Only one of them needs to and as long as they're all in the Manor, then they will come to their powers," Leo replied.

"I'm on it," Rose said, ready for a challenge.

"Are you sure?" Leo warily asked her.

"Sure, I've got a plan. Leave it to me," Rose answered. Then she shimmered out again.

~~PO3~~

Inspector Trudeau carefully placed the plain white sheet back over the woman's pale body after he had examined her. He had noticed the tattoo of the triquetra symbol on her right arm. Inspector Morris, his partner, walked over to him once he had finished talking to another cop.

"It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims," Trudeau stated.

"So the murderer is killing cultists?" Morris replied.

"No, the murderer is on a witch hunt," he repeated for the second time that day.

"Oh yeah, and he's 500 years old and he lives in Salem," Morris commented sarcastically. "Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, alters, offerings. All tools for a freak fest,"

"They call them Sabbats and this was hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practised her craft alone," Trudeau answered smartly, with a hint of triumph in his eyes. "Let me ask you something, Morris. Do you believe in UFOs?"

"Hell no," he retorted with a snort.

"Neither do I but do you believe there are people out there that do believe in UFOs?" he questioned.

"Yes. But I think they're crazy," Morris replied, realising where his partner was going with this.

"Well then, why can't you believe there are people who believe they are witches?"

A short silence followed Trudeau's question.

"Look, all I know is that if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm gonna start questioning you," Morris finally replied, not really answering the question.

The witch's cat silently jumped on the table as Trudeau was turning round. He walked over to the cat and started petting it.

"I'd stay away from that cat if I were you, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody," Morris warned as he started to walk off. Trudeau waved his comment off. "I'll see you in the car," Morris finished, turning away.

Trudeau nodded in response and picked the cat up. He looked at the cat's collar and could see that the same symbol that had been on its owner was on the collar. A triquetra.

~~PO3~~

Prue was in the living room, still trying to fix the chandelier. She had changed out of her work clothes and into her pyjamas. Piper and Phoebe were in the conservatory, sitting at the table with the spirit board in front of them. Phoebe's fingers were lightly touching the pointer and pushing it across the flat piece of wood. Rose was also in the conservatory but she was invisible. It was one of her preferred powers that she got from her wiccan side and she was going to use it, as well as her other powers to get at least one of the Halliwells to the attic.

"I'm glad to hear you and Jeremy are still together," said Phoebe, still playing around with the spirit board. "Where did you meet him anyway?"

"We met at the hospital cafeteria, the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin," Piper replied, smiling slightly at the memory.

"How romantic," Phoebe added.

"As a matter of fact, it was," Piper admitted, laughing a little. "The napkin had his phone number on it. Stop pushing the pointer!" Piper told Phoebe.

"I'm not touching it," she denied.

"You used to always push the pointer," Piper informed her older sister. "More popcorn?" she asked, standing up.

"Hey, I forgot your question?" Phoebe called to Piper.

"I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year!" she called back from the kitchen.

"Piper! I heard that!" Prue yelled from the living room.

Rose made a disgusted face and decided that she didn't want to hear any more of this conversation.

"That's disgusting," Phoebe replied. "Please say yes," she begged the spirit board.

Slowly, Rose lifted up her hand and made the pointer move onto the letter A. Phoebe was flabbergasted.

"Piper," Phoebe whispered, shocked. Rose moved the pointer to T with her telekinesis. "Piper, get in here," Phoebe called more desperately.

Piper came running into the conservatory, shortly followed by Prue.

"What?" Piper asked, worried.

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asked, annoyed.

"Me? I didn't do anything," Piper replied.

"The pointer on the spirit board, it moved on its own," Phoebe explained, still stunned by what had happened. Piper and Prue looked at her as if she were playing a joke. "I'm serious, it spelled A-T," Phoebe said determined to get her sisters to believe her.

"Well, did you push it?" asked Piper. Rose smiled to herself slightly. She was starting to find the whole situation hilarious.

"No," Phoebe said truthfully, irritated.

"You always used to push the pointer," Prue agreed.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look," Phoebe demonstrated, placing her fingers back onto the pointer, lightly. Nothing happened and Piper and Prue turned to leave. Rose made the pointer move down and back up to T. "Ahh. It did it again, it moved," Phoebe said breathless in disbelief. Prue came right up to the table.

"It's still on the letter T," she said, smiling at her sister's stupidity. Rose also smiled but at Prue's stupidity.

"I swear it moved," Phoebe argued. Prue and Piper turned to leave again however, this time Piper saw the pointer move to the letter I. Phoebe moved to stand up and took her fingers off the pointer. "There. Look," she said to Piper. Piper moved closer to the table.

"You saw that right?" Phoebe asked.

"I think so, yeah," Piper replied, confused.

"I told you I wasn't touching it," Phoebe answered. The pointer started to make its way across the board. Piper was amazed.

"Prue, can you come in here a sec?" she called. The pointer had moved to the letter C and stayed there.

"Now what?" Prue asked, fed up of coming into the conservatory. Rose decided that she didn't want Prue to see the pointer move because it just made it all the more funny.

"I think it's trying to tell us something," Phoebe gasped, picking up a pen. She hastily wrote the letters that the spirit board pointer had gone to, spelling the word…

"Attic," Phoebe muttered in a hushed voice. Rose smiled and shimmered back to the house next door, knowing for well that at least one of them was going to be making their way up to the attic in a minute and reading the spell. All of a sudden, as if replying to the Halliwell, there was a loud clap of thunder. All the lights went out.

~~PO3~~

Piper walked briskly towards the front door of the Manor, Prue was quickly following her.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little? We are perfectly safe here," ordered Prue, trying to take on her role as big sister. It did not, however, go according to plan because Piper was petrified.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person that says that is always the next to die," Piper gabbled, still frightened out of her wits.

"It is pouring rain. There's a pyscho on the loose. Jeremy's not even home," Prue reasoned, trying to get her sister to see sense. Piper wasn't listening and started to put her coat on over her nightdress.

"I'll-I'll…I'll wait in the cab 'til he gets home," Piper argued back.

"That'll be cheap," Prue answered, getting frustrated with Piper.

"Prue, I saw that pointer move," she insisted.

"No, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer," Prue replied, grabbing onto Piper arms and shaking her slightly. "There's nothing in that attic. Phoebe's playing a joke on us,"

"We don't know that," Piper started, heading towards the phone. "We've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Piper insisted, picking up the phone. All she heard was a monotone beeping. "Great, now the phone doesn't work," she yelled, the stress getting to her. Piper slammed the phone down in anger but at the same time, fear.

"Yeah, the power's out. Look just go with me to the basement," Prue offered, trying to calm Piper down.

"What?" Piper asked, baffled. Why would Prue want to go down to the basement when it was pouring rain?

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main server box," she explained.

"Phoebe will go with you to the basement!" Piper said, just as Phoebe came into view. She was carrying a flashlight with one hand and walking up the stairs. "Won't you Phoebe?" she begged.

"Nope, I'm going to the attic," Phoebe answered, bluntly.

"No you're not, we already agreed," Prue bossed.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting 'til tomorrow. I'm going now, are you coming Piper, I could use some moral support?" Phoebe remarked.

Piper looked at Phoebe, then at Prue and then back at Phoebe. She didn't know whose side to take.

"Fine," Phoebe said, hiding her disappointment. "I'll just go by myself," and she made her way up the stairs.

"Phoebe. Wait," she gave in, running swiftly up the stairs, after her sister.

Prue sighed loudly and walked off, fed up with both of her sisters.

~~PO3~~

Phoebe and Piper slowly made their way up the attic stairs, each of them holding a flashlight in one hand and the other hand holding their sister's hand. They came to the attic door and looked at each other.

"You do it," Piper said, not wanting to admit that she was petrified.

Phoebe nodded and reached out to the door handle. She jiggled it around a bit but the door didn't budge.

"Well, that's disappointing." Piper muttered sarcastically. Phoebe hit her arm playfully and turned around slowly. "Let's go back downstairs," Piper continued.

Phoebe stayed looking at the attic door for a couple more seconds and then followed her sister.

All of a sudden, they heard a slight creak.

"Did you hear that Pheebs?" Piper whispered.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied. They both looked at each other then slowly turned back towards the attic door. They saw it was slightly open.

Phoebe aimed her flashlight inside and Piper went up to it. She fully opened the door and shone her flashlight inside.

"Should we go in?" Piper asked, not quite believing that the door to the attic was finally open after all this time.

"Of course!" Phoebe replied excitedly.

So the two women made their way into the cluttered room and were immediately hit with a musty spell. Phoebe went over to an old couch and went to sit down on it. As she hit the cushion, a cloud of dust erupted from it. Phoebe coughed and brushed the dust off of her clothes.

Piper however, was drawn to a trunk that was placed below the window on the far side of the room. The light from the full moon was shining right on it like a spotlight. She opened the trunk with ease and lifted out an ancient looking book with a strange looking shape on the front of it.

"That's a triquetra," Phoebe said matter-of-factly once she had seen what Piper was looking at. She had gotten bored of the old couch and was curious to see what Piper had found.

"I know that!" Piper insisted. She sat down on top of the closed trunk and opened the big book onto the first page.

"Book of Shadows," Piper read over Phoebe's shoulder.

"Cool!" said Phoebe. She grabbed the book from Piper, turned the page and saw a poem written on it.

_"__Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient power._

_Bring your powers to us sisters three,_

_We want the power, give us the power."_ Phoebe read from the book, "Ooh, spooky." Phoebe continued sarcastically. "What do you think it means, Pipe?"

"It doesn't mean anything Phoebe. It's just a stupid incantation." Piper said.

"An incantation about us!" Phoebe insisted. To try and prove it, she went to the next page of the book but Piper stopped her before she could read any of it.

Prue came through the doorway of the attic. "What are you guys doing?" Prue asked suspiciously.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to purplebirds and heartshapedcrystals for reviewing last chapter. I know that in the canon episode, only Phoebe goes up but I wanted Piper to go up as well. Please review.


	4. Something Wicca This Way Comes, Part 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews of chapter 3! Here's chapter 4, it's the last part of Something Wicca This Way Comes. Look forward to: more of Rose's meddling, the Elders being annoying, Roger, the Charmed Ones' first vanquish and much more. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Something Wicca This Way Comes, Part 3**

"What are you guys doing?" Prue asked her two sisters. Piper and Phoebe turned around to face her and Phoebe looked excited.

"Reading an incantation. According to this page here, there are three essentials of magic. Timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever going to do this, now – midnight on a full moon – is the most powerful time," Phoebe explained as if that answered Prue's question.

"This? Do what? How did you even get in here?" Prue said.

"Receive our powers and the door opened on its own," answered Piper, reading from the book. Prue looked confused and grabbed the book from Piper.

"Let me see that. 'Bring your powers to we sisters three?' This is a book of witchcraft. So Phoebe, let me get this straight: the attic door opened on it's own, you saw an old book and thought 'oh, I know let's read this incantation so we can get our powers' Am I right?" Prue snapped at her.

"Look, it wasn't just me! Piper was the one that found the book, I just read from it," Phoebe insisted.

"But it doesn't mean anything, right?" Piper asked worriedly. "Magic and incantations and powers, those things don't exist. You don't really believe it do you Prue? Why is nobody saying anything?"

"No, Piper it doesn't mean anything. It's just a book," Prue assured her. "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived," Prue said to Phoebe as the three sisters made their way downstairs.

"Well, I wasn't the one to find the spirit board or the book so you can't lay all the blame on me. And anyway, I thought you said it didn't mean anything," Phoebe replied.

"Everything looks the same, and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?" Piper asked nobody in particular.

~~PO3~~

As Leo orbed up to the Elders, he saw that the three Elders he had talked to previously about enlisting the help of Rose to form the Charmed Ones were already waiting for him.

"Leo congratulations on forming the Charmed Ones. You did well. We are all very pleased and believe that we can expect great things from them and that this was the right time to do it," said the Elder that stood in the middle, who seemed to be the one in charge.

"Thank-you but I wouldn't have been able to do it without help from Rose. She was the one to think of all the plans. You should be thanking her, not me," Leo told them.

"That mihgt be the case but after how she behaved when she was up here before, we decided not to summon her," said another one of the Elders. "We were very disappointed by her behaviour however, we have chosen to forgive her just this once, as she was probably very confused and she made a very difficult choice when choosing good over her father."

Leo nodded, relieved that Rose would not be punished for being so rude to the Elders and for using demonic powers up here, where only good magic was allowed. He made a mental note to remind Rose that she shouldn't use her demonic powers when around the Elders.

"Additionally, we would like you to teach her the basics of her whitelighter powers in a couple of months," said the final Elder.

"Why in a couple of months? Why not now? Wouldn't it be best if she learn how to use her whitelighter powers as soon as possible?" Leo questioned.

"Of course but for now, your main priority is getting close to the Charmed Ones and assisting them without revealing your true identity," said the first Elder.

"Very well," Leo replied. And he orbed out.

~~PO3~~

Rose shimmered into the Underworld and was greeted by the Source. "Rose," he started, "I do not know where you have been going or what you have been doing but the demons are becoming suspicious,"

"Look, I can't just sit around up there, lying in wait. It's boring. I took matters into my own hands," Rose explained. At her last statement, the Source looked a combination of proud and worried.

"And what exactly did you do?" he asked her.

"I'm using my wiccan powers to spy on them from within. Specifically invisibility. And don't worry, they haven't seen me and they never will," Rose told him.

"As confident as you may be, you have to stop otherwise you may get caught and you aren't ready to defeat the Charmed Ones just yet. Do they even have their powers yet?" the Source replied. Rose knew that she had to lie about whether or not the Charmed Ones had their powers. She would tell the Source soon, but not until they had vanquished their first warlock or demon. It wasn't fair on them if the Source sent a tonne of his minions to them without them knowing much.

"I'll stop, I do understand where you're coming from, it could be dangerous. And as far as I know, the Charmed Ones don't have their powers yet. I haven't seen any evidence of them using their powers when I've been spying," Rose answered. Technically, she wasn't lying, when they had come into their powers, none of them had used magic and even if they had, Rose hadn't been in their house then anyway.

The Source turned towards her and stared at her, thinking of something to say. Despite being evil, he couldn't help but feel as though he owed Rose something. Maybe because his number 1 demon and her father had betrayed the both of them when it was most important? Or maybe because he knew what she was and where she came from even though she didn't and he wanted to protect her from the truth? Either way, he wanted to show Rose that he did care for her. So, he said, "Your father would be proud,"

Rose was shocked at what the Source had said and it made her slightly sad to think that her father wasn't here to see her. But, she remembered, she was only doing this so the Charmed Ones could vanquish him, so really, she had no right to be sad.

"Go, Rose. Go back to the demons. And make sure you don't do anymore spying from within," the Source instructed. Rose nodded and shimmered out.

~~PO3~~

It was the next morning, and as Piper went outside she saw Phoebe sitting at the front of the Manor so went up to her. "You're up early," she said to her sister.

"I never went to sleep," Phoebe answered.

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper joked.

Phoebe half-heartedly smiled and said "The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop,"

"So, what were you doing?" Piper asked.

"Reading. Is Prue around?" Phoebe answered and tried to change the subject.

"She went to work early. Reading aloud?" Piper asked warily. She knew that if Phoebe wanted to read aloud, she would have, even if it annoyed Prue.

"No," Phoebe answered. And because she couldn't hold it in any longer, she contiuned with; "According to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, Melinda Warren,"

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes at Phoebe "Yeah, and we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible," Piper stood up and started making her way to her car.

"I'm serious," Phoebe replied, standing up to join Piper. "She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters,"

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable but we're not witches and we don't have special powers, besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mom," Piper answered. She kissed Phoebe on the cheek and got into her car. "So take that Nancy Drew,"

"We're the protecters of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones," Phoebe called in reply as Piper drove off.

~~PO3~~

Marshall, Fritz and Cynda were watching Piper and Phoebe talking from inside their house. all three of them had one question going through their minds _Have the Charmed Ones got their powers yet? _Of course, they couldn't hear what Piper and Phoebe were saying otherwise they would have known for sure but they couldn't help but be curious.

"What do you think?" started Marshall, "Have the witches got their powers or not?"

Cynda was he first to reply "I bet they've always had their powers but the Source just wants to take all the glory of their defeat for himself. I say we just go and kill the youngest, she's the one with the worst power. And then we'll get the other two," she grinned evilly.

"Cynda. We must be patient. We have no proof that they've come to their powers. Although I to believe they have," Fritz argued.

At that moment, Rose shimmered in from the Underworld but didn't say anything, she wanted to know what the demons were talking about.

"So, that's agreed?" Marshall asked. "The witches have their powers,"

Rose knew she had to say something to keep them away from the truth "Don't be so stupid, of course they don't. Phoebe only moved in yesterday," she improvised.

As expected, Cynda snarled at her "How do you even know that half-blood?"

Rose didn't even blinked "I saw her arrive yesterday. Because I'm _observant _and I actually notice when things happen rather than going to kill innocent people," she lied. She then rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen.

~~PO3~~

When she got to the kitchen, she made her way to the fridge to see if there was anything she could have for breakfast. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone shimmering in. She quickly jumped back, armed with the half empty carton of milk. _Wow Rose. Useful._ She thought to herself. She relaxed when she saw who had shimmered into the kitchen.

"Belthazor," she greeted with a smile. Belthazor was one of the only demons that Rose actually liked. It was probably because they had both only been half-demons. Rose believed that Belthazor could probably turn good like she had, if he really wanted to.

The demon returned the smile "Long time no see, Rose," he said. Despite only being half demon and having a human form, the demon decided to stay in his demonic form even if he was on Earth. He didn't prefer it but Rose had never seen him in his human form and he didn't think now was the best time to show her.

"What brings you here?" Rose asked curiously. She knew that Belthazor had never really been on Earth unless it was for demonic reasons but usually he would shimmer to the person he wanted to kill, not Rose. Unless somehow the Source had found out that Rose had lied about everything and had sent his number one assasin to get rid of her.

"The Source. He wants you to get the eldest Charmed One fired so she can start working at Bucklands with his demons," Belthazor explained.

This took Rose by surprise. She hadn't been expected that. But at least it meant that the Source hadn't found out about her. Unless he had found out that she had helped Leo get Phoebe to move back in with her sisters and this was his way of telling her before he killed her.

"Um…" Rose started. "The Source said that I shouldn't do anything with the Charmed Ones in case I get caught," she finished.

"But now he wants your help. So, will you do it?" he asked. Rose weighed her options. If she said yes then that would mean she would be basically be taking Prue to someone who wanted to kill her. But if she said no then the Source would probably kill _her. _She could help Prue if she was ever in danger but no one would help her if the Source wanted to kill her. So, it was decided.

"Yeah, I'll do it," she decided.

"Good. The Source will be pleased. Bye Rose, I hope to see you soon," Belthazor said, smiling again. He then shimmered out.

~~PO3~~

Rose was now in a board room at the museum that Prue worked in. She now understood why it was called a board room – it was probably the most boring place she'd ever been. So far all that had happened was everyone had drunk a lot of coffee and there had been a couple of discussions about private donations and tax issues whatever _those _were. She had decided that instead of getting Prue fired, she was going to get her so angry that she quit. So in order to do this, she had posed as one of the directors on the board. Of course, it had been a shame to have to freeze one of them and take their identity but it was necessary.

"So, Cassandra. Do you have anything to add about the Beals exhibition becoming part of our permanent collection?" asked the head of the board. He stared towards the director that Rose was posing as.

"Yes, just one thing," Rose started "I believe we should have someone more qualified than Prue Halliwell to handle the collection, now that it could potentially do great things for the museum,"

The other directors nodded in agreement. Rose felt a little sorry for Prue, she was obviously good at her job. And she hated that she had to ruin it for her.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" another director asked.

Rose had regretted what came to her mind immediately "Roger Ashford," also known as Prue's ex-fiancé. If this didn't make Prue quit, Rose didn't know what would.

"A brilliant idea Cassandra. Is it a unanimous decision?" asked the head. All the other directors nodded in agreement.

~~PO3~~

The demons were still in their house across the street from the Charmed Ones when they saw Phoebe fall off her bike. Something hadn't been right there – it was impossible that Phoebe had seen the car coming soon enough to save those boys. Unless.

She had her powers.

It was plausible. It was possible. Immediately after the demons had discussed their recent findings, their half-demon/half-witch housemate Rose came up in conversation again.

"Does this mean Rose is working against us? With the Charmed Ones?" Fritz wondered aloud.

"It's got to, there's no other explanation," Cynda agreed.

"In that case, I say we tell the Source and let him deal with her however he pleases, maybe he'll let us watch," Fritz added.

"Well, I say we kill her ourselves – we found out, we have to act on it," Cynda roared.

Marshall stopped them both "No. We will tell the Source once we have more proof of Rose's betrayal. If we get it wrong, the Source won't even think about letting us go – he'll kill us immediately,"

"I should have known she had turned. She's been acting suspiciously ever since she got here. Not killing mortals – what kind of evil _doesn't_ want to kill mortals?" Cynda said.

"OK," Fritz said "We'll wait until we know for sure, then we'll tell the Source. Agreed?" he said to Cynda.

Cynda frowned but realised her idea wouldn't even be considered "Agreed,"

~~PO3~~

Prue was at work when Roger, her boss and ex-fiancé came up to her. "There's been a change of plan," he told her.

"Regarding the Beals exhibition?" she asked him.

"The extra money that you helped raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection," Roger explained.

"Well, that's terrific," replied Prue.

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised," Roger stated.

"I don't know why, I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since it's inception, but I am the curator who secured the entire exhibition," Prue stopped, realising something, "You're the person a little more qualified, aren't you?" she snapped, even angrier.

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I?" Roger stumbled, "But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right Miss Halliwell?"

Rose shuddered. She knew that Roger had just taken it a step too far and kind of felt sorry for him. But he was completely unlikeable. What Rose found hilariouswas how much Roger believed that he was better than Prue. She felt like she was intruding on their conversation, despite being invisible, so shimmered to Roger's office, waiting to see if Prue would quit.

~~PO3~~

About half an hour later, Roger was sitting at his desk on the phone and Rose was still waiting patiently to see if her plan had worked. "It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donation. Not only have I been with this project since its inception," Roger was saying. Rose rolled her eyes at his arrogance and hoped Prue wouldn't be too much longer.

As if by magic, Prue walked into Roger's office, although he didn't see her, he just continued talking. "But we both know who really secured the entire exhibit," he continued. He swung round in his chair and saw Prue standing there. "Prue," he muttered.

"I quit," Prue informed him. Rose almost squealed in delight. She had been right! Roger, on the other hand was anything but delighted.

"I'm going to have to call you back," he told the person on the phone. He hung up then faced Prue. "Think about this Prue," he warned.

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?" Prue questioned. Rose internally agreed with her. Being here for just half of the morning had almost bored her to death and she absolutely hated Roger, despite never actually talking to him.

"Your future. Because believe me, if you walk out with no notices, you can kiss any references – " Roger started but Prue cut him off.

"Don't threaten me Roger,"

"You know me, had to try," Roger explained with a smirk. Rose felt like throwing up. Roger was horrible. "You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour,"

"Excuse me?" Prue asked, shocked. Rose was surprised as well.

"I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would have come and put a total stranger in your place. Think about it Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me, not leaving me," Roger tried, desperation starting to show in his voice. Rose almost laughed out loud. Until she had mentioned it, none of the directors had even thought about removing Prue from the exhibition.

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy five computer disks and thousands of pages of research I left in my office," Prue answered.

"You're gonna regret this," Roger cautioned.

"Oh I don't think so," Prue told him. "I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye Roger," she finished, exiting.

"I hope there are no office supplies in your purse," Roger yelled.

Unbeknownst to Prue, when she clenched her fists, Roger's tie tightened around his neck, almost strangling him. Roger struggled to cut it but once he did, he muttered "What the hell was that?"

Without meaning to, Rose answered. "Magic," she said simply and then put her hand over her mouth. Roger quickly looked around his office, for the source of the voice but put it down to the migraine that he was starting to get. He sat back down at his desk and massaged his temples.

~~PO3~~

Once she was outside of the museum, Prue's phone rang. "Hello? Prue Halliwell speaking," she answered.

_"__This is Rex Buckland's office. We would like to offer you an interview for Bucklands on October 15__th__ for a very high up position," _said the voice, a woman's, on the other end of the phone.

"Really?" Prue asked, shocked at her luck. "What time?"

_"__9:00am sharp," _said the woman.

"I'll be there," Prue assured her. "Thank you for this opportunity,"

_"__You're very welcome. Goodbye Prue Halliwell,"_ finished the woman and hung up.

Prue was delighted. Bucklands was an auction house which had great reviews and was very well known. It would be wonderful to work there. She couldn't believe she had been so lucky.

~~PO3~~

**A Few Hours Later**

"What do we do?" Piper said, panicked. "We're trapped." It was true, they were trapped in the attic, with Piper's warlock boyfriend Jeremy, trying to get in and steal their powers then kill them. The door exploded and Jeremy laughed manically. All three sisters screamed, they were terrified.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Remember the spirit board?" Prue instructed, taking the lead as the eldest.

"The insciption on the back," Piper realised.

"The power of three will set us free," Prue started. A circle of fire surrounded them suddenly, causing them all to hold hands. "Come on," Prue encouraged, "We've got to say it together,"

"The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free," the three of them chanted together. Strong wind started to blow around them but they kept chanting, Phoebe with closed eyes.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions. In places you can't even imagine. In forms you would never believe. We are hell on this Earth. You will never be safe and you will never be free," shouted Jeremy in agony.

"The power of three will set us free," they said, one last time. Jeremy exploded and disappeared, along with the strong winds. Piper and Phoebe sighed in relief.

"The power of three," Prue said.

~~PO3~~

Rose was standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. She had been calling Leo for the past 15 minutes but he still hadn't orbed down to her or answered her calls. Finally, Rose saw the familiar orbs and then Leo appeared. "It's about time," she started.

"Sorry," said Leo. "I was just sorting some stuff out with the Elders," he explained.

"What sort of stuff?" Rose asked curiously.

"Stuff that doesn't concern you," Leo replied. Rose was annoyed and suspicious but didn't press any further.

"Are you glad that the Charmed Ones vanquished their first warlock?" Rose asked him, even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course. But it just gets harder from here," he told her.

Rose nodded and said "So, are they on their own from now on? Or can I still help them?" she wanted to be as helpful as possible.

"They aren't on their own, I'm their Whitelighter. But you can't help them anymore," Leo said. Rose was annoyed by his answer.

"Why can't I help? Phoebe would still be in New York if it weren't for me," she exclaimed. "And haven't I already proved that I'm not evil?"

"You have Rose, I'm sorry. But the Elders think it would be best if you didn't help them anymore,"

"That is so stupid. I can be useful! And more subtle than you," she answered angrily.

"I'm sorry Rose but the Elders have forbidden it," Leo finished. Rose sighed in defeat. She knew there was nothing she could say that would change the Elder's minds. But that didn't mean she couldn't help them from the inside…

"So, I guess this is goodbye then?" she asked, already formulating a plan where she could help Prue, Piper and Phoebe without Leo or the Elders finding out.

"Yes, it is. Be careful around those demons, OK Rose?" Leo warned.

"Leo, I'll be fine. See ya round," Rose said.

"Bye Rose," Leo said as Rose shimmered out, back to the demons' house. Leo sighed at Rose and wished that he could tell her the real reason why she couldn't get to know the Charmed Ones and help them.

* * *

**A/N:** I made up Roger's surname because I don't think it was ever said in the show. Of course there were lots of canon scenes in here because it's a rewrite. I think the worrying thing is, I didn't even have to look them up or watch the episode again because I know the whole episode off by heart. And Belthazor made an appearance! I forgot to mention that at the beginning. I made it so that Rose hadn't seen his human form because if I ever make him come into the story, I don't want Rose to know who Cole is straight away. What do you think the secret is that both the Source and the Elders are keeping from Rose? Please review.


	5. I've Got You Under My Skin, Part 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is the fifth chapter and the first part of the second episode. Like always, there are some similar scenes. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: I've Got You Under My Skin, Part 1**

Rose was in the Underworld, after being summoned there by the Source. She had decided to let him know that the Charmed Ones got their powers, in fear of the Source finding out she kept it from him and killing her, which was a possibility.

"Rose, do you have anything to say to me?" the Source asked, sensing that Rose was hiding something. He hoped that she would tell him so that he wouldn't have to kill her; he was starting to like Rose.

"I…" Rose started, not sure how to break the news. "I believe the Charmed Ones have come into their powers. Actually," she continued, starting to get more confident. "I'm sure they've got their powers. They vanquished a warlock posing as Piper's boyfriend last night, if my sources are correct,"

"Very well," the Source answered, glad Rose had told him. "I trust that you wish to stay on Earth, to kill them?"

Rose nodded, but she had actually completely forgotten about telling the Source she wanted to kill them. "I do," she answered.

"I do not believe that you are strong enough just yet," he replied. "We will continue to send demons and warlocks for them to vanquish until you are ready. Keep observing them," he ordered.

The Source had taken the news surprisingly well and Rose was extremely relieved. "Which demon will you send up first? I do not believe that the demons I am living with are ready yet," she told him.

"I agree Rose," he answered. "But you must know that I will be sending demons to defeat them. If my demons succeed then that is not my fault. You will be unable to kill them for yourself," Rose nodded, knowing that Prue, Piper and Phoebe were probably strong enough to vanquish any demon the Source sent, especially with her help. All of a sudden, an old looking demon appeared in front of them.

"You summoned me, my liege?" he said, bowing.

"Javna, you must go after the Charmed Ones. Attempt to kill them," the Source instructed.

"Of course, my liege. I will do anything for you," Javna replied, still on his knees. Rose looked on in amusement, she found it oddly hilarious that this obviously powerful demon was treating the Source with so much respect and agreeing to do his dirty work for him. But she didn't show it in her face.

"Good," the Source said. "You may go,"

The demon named Javna stood up, changed into an ordinary looking mortal and shimmered out.

~~PO3~~

**Ten Days Later**

Prue was stressed out. She was late for her interview, the elevator was taking a lifetime to go up to the floor she wanted and she and Andy had had sex last night.

She didn't really know if what had happened between her and Andy was a mistake but she certainly knew that she now had to be careful about everything she did and said, since they were witches now. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered. She recognised the voice on the other end and bit her lip; this was not a good time. "Andy? How did you get this number?"

_"__Prue, I think we should talk,"_ Andy said.

"Yeah, but not now. It's just; I'm really late for an interview," Prue explained, wanting to hang up but not be rude.

_"__I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen, Prue. You have to know that,"_ Andy said, getting straight to the point.

"Of course," Prue replied, trying to hide her disappointment. "I'm, you know, totally wrong for this job anyway, stuffy old auction house. I don't even know why you called," she continued, making it sound like she was talking to the boss of Bucklands. What she didn't know was that he was in the elevator with her.

_"__Come on, Prue. Listen to me. We've known each other for a long time. We just couldn't help ourselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of,"_ Andy reasoned.

"I know Andy," Prue sighed.

_"__All we did was make love," _Andy added.

"I _know _Andy," Prue replied harshly, embarrassed that she was having this conversation in an elevator full of people.

_"__Talk to me," _Andy pleaded with her. _"Help me out here Prue, why did you sneak out like that?"_

"I did not _sneak out._" Prue insisted. "Right, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. And I did write a note, you know, I just didn't leave it," she finished. The phone crackled. "Hello? Hello?" Prue hung up, frustrated. The door to the elevator started to open but Prue, already annoyed at the day, used her telekinesis to make it close. She knew it was personal gain and that she had told Piper and Phoebe not to use their powers but if they wanted to keep the Manor, she needed a job.

Prue continued to make the elevator keep missing all the floors and stopped when it chimed at floor 12; the one she needed.

"That was strange. Lucky you, huh?" Rex said to Prue.

"I'm charmed alright," Prue said as she left the elevator. Rex smirked to himself: he had almost got her.

~~PO3~~

Phoebe was at Quake, helping a very stressed out Piper to handle the busy lunch hour by waitressing. She handed a guy who was with a woman a menu and did a double take when she saw his face. "Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?" she asked him.

"Thank you," he said as he took the menu. "And yes. I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world," Phoebe replied.

It was true; Javna had morphed into a famous photographer in order to prey on young women and steal their youth and also to get to the Charmed Ones. It had been almost two weeks since the Source had set him up to it. "Well, I don't know about that. But I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman," he said.

"I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that," Phoebe answered sarcastically.

Stefan/Javna leant in, sensing the large amounts of power within Phoebe and knowing that he had gotten to his target. "She's not my girlfriend," he whispered with a smile.

"Then why are we whispering?" Phoebe whispered back.

"Sorry, excuse me," the woman interrupted uncomfortably, making her way out of the restaurant.

"Oh, OK. Well, it was nice meeting you," Phoebe answered.

"You too," said Stefan/Javna. And then, taking this as a perfect opportunity to get close to Phoebe he said, "Listen, I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You do model, don't you?"

"In my dreams, yeah," Phoebe answered in disbelief.

"Well, here's the address. I hope you can make it," Stefan/Javna said to Phoebe with a smile.

~~PO3~~

Rex Buckland and Prue were in his office and he was interviewing her. "How many divisions did you correct?" he asked her.

"Seven, including the colonist estate. It should be on my résumé," Prue answered.

"Franklin Carlton. That's quite a coup," Rex stated.

"Well, I tend to be on the persistent side. I usually get what I want," Prue boasted.

"A no doubter," Rex said. "It's a shame though, that you think you're… how did you put it in the elevator? Totally wrong for the job?" Rex quoted.

"That was a private phone conversation," Prue said sharply.

"Hardly," Rex said, pushing Prue's limits.

"You called me, remember. Not the other way around. And while we're at it, I think it's incredibly unfair that you eavesdrop on a private call and then you judge me based entirely on what you thought you heard," Prue exclaimed.

"I apologise. It _was _unfair of me. I'm new to all of this. I've only just taken over the house from my father, so I'm very protective of it," Rex lied.

"But knowing that, what you did at the museum, attracting the younger market, it's totally consistent of what I want to do there. It's just when all these qualifications are signed, it's very important to me that whoever I hire, truly wants to be here," Rex finished. The intercom beeped. "Yep?" Rex answered.

"Excuse me Mr Buckland, your next interviewee is waiting. Should I reschedule?" the woman at the other end asked.

"No, I think we're done here," Rex replied. "Well Miss Halliwell, it was a pleasure to meet you,"

"Thank you for your time," Prue said. "My area of expertise ranges from Ming Dynasty to a Mark McGuire Ricky baseball card. You name it – I can identify it. Now, I may not have solved this job originally but I do want it. And I am definitely right for it," Prue finished. And she walked out of the door before Rex could say anything.

Instead Rex smiled, knowing that Prue was right where he wanted her to be.

~~PO3~~

In a dark room, a woman was tied to a chair, sobbing. "Please don't hurt me," she begged. "Let me go. Please Stefan,"

Stefan walked out of the shadows and transformed into Javna and grinned at the woman.

"It's Javna," he snarled.

The woman screamed as Javna sucked the youth out of her and took it for himself.

~~PO3~~

Andy and Prue were at a restaurant, having lunch and awkwardly talking about what had happened the night before.

"I'm not sorry it happened Prue," Andy said.

"Well, I have to be honest with you, Andy, I am. I mean, not because I didn't enjoy it, I did. Especially the, um…" Prue replied.

"Yeah, that was great," Andy said.

"And of course, there was the, uh," Prue added.

"That was nice too," Andy agreed.

"Yeah, but you know, that's not the point, it's… I haven't seen you in almost seven years. Just starting right back where we left off it…" Prue told him.

"I know, I know," Andy started. "Believe me. I just wanna know why you left, that's all. Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret?"

"Believe _me_. You don't wanna know," Prue said.

"Try me," Andy tested.

"It's just, my life's got a bit complicated lately and I really don't think that getting involved with something is the best idea right now," Prue said. It was partly true, but not completely. She wasn't ready to tell Andy the truth.

Andy sighed. "Prue, we had sex. It doesn't mean we have to elope. OK, how about this, we just pretend it never happened?"

"Do you want me to toss you a life preserve now or let you sink on your own?" Prue joked.

Andy laughed, relieved that Prue hadn't taken it the wrong way. "No, no, I'm serious. Why don't you just count that one as part of our old relationship and we'll slow down, we'll start another. Prue, we've been given a second chance here, I don't wanna blow it this time,"

Before Prue could reply, his pager beeped and Prue's phone started to ring.

"Dating in the nineties," he sighed awkwardly.

~~PO3~~

Piper as outside the Church again, she wanted to conquer her fears of being evil. All of a sudden she came across an old woman. She saw the tattoo on her hand and gasped. "Brittany?" she said.

~~PO3~~

Rose was in the Underworld again, waiting for Javna to come back and give the Source any news on the Charmed Ones.

Javna shimmered in and bowed to the Source. "My liege, I have almost got to the youngest,"

"Good work, demon," the Source replied. "How?"

"I have lured her into a trap, stupid human women, always wanting people to compliment them on their looks," he said, laughing.

Rose inwardly gasped. She had assumed that Javna would just attack and be vanquished, not go after Phoebe by herself and put her in a vulnerable position. She didn't have a choice now, she would definitely have to go against the Elder's instructions and help Prue and Piper save Phoebe.

The Source also laughed. "Wonderful. Separate them and go for the weakest,"

Javna nodded and shimmered out.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm pretty sure that in the actual show, the Source didn't have much to do with anything until the end of season 2/the beginning of season 3 but never mind. It's what works in this story. This was a particularly short chapter but they do get longer, I just didn't know how to add Rose into this episode much, seeing as the Elder's forbade her to help the Charmed Ones again.


	6. I've Got You Under My Skin, Part 2

**A/N: **Hey guys. This is the sixth chapter and will probably be the last chapter on 'I've Got You Under My Skin'. Once again, Rose isn't really in it and it's very much like the canon episode but I promise things start to get a bit more interesting soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: I've Got You Under My Skin, Part 2**

Rex Buckland had just finished interviewing Prue Halliwell, aka, the eldest Charmed One, for the second time in a couple of days and was pleased to say that he had given her the job. He wasn't pleased because Prue was great at what she did and was perfect for the job; he was in fact pleased that he was now one step closer in his plan to get the Charmed Ones. Technically, it had been the Source's plan but either way, it worked. He was going to be the one to kill her and her witch sisters.

His assistant, who had taken the name Hannah while she was on Earth, was also pleased as she loved to do whatever the Source told her in the hopes of being more respected by him. She was, however, annoyed by the sheer existence of Prue and really wanted her dead.

She also wanted to kill the half-breed Rose but knew that if she did that, the Source would most certainly kill her…

But that witch/demon was so infuriating. Maybe if she could somehow get the Source to think that Rose had switched sides and was helping the witches, then the Source would let her kill her. Easy. She just had to somehow get Rose near Prue.

"We've got her," Rex said evilly to his assistant, cutting off her thoughts.

~~PO3~~

Rose was at the Manor, in the attic, trying desperately hard to find the page on Javna in the Book of Shadows before Prue or Piper came up. She knew that the Elders had forbade her from helping the Charmed Ones but she couldn't just do nothing – they had only just come into their powers, they didn't know what they were doing.

She would have preferred to actually go and save Phoebe from Javna but then her identity would be revealed and the Elder's would be absolutely furious. No, just getting the right page in the Book was fine. They weren't stupid, they could work out how to save Phoebe.

Rose couldn't help but think that maybe she was the stupid one; helping the Charmed Ones when everyone had specifically told her not to. She wasn't particularly phased by what Leo had said about the Elders, they were nothing compared to the Source. But if the Source found it, he would most certainly kill her, and probably very slowly and painfully. Rose would just have to be subtle. Very subtle. And besides, no one would ever find out, would they?

"Got it!" she cried as she finally found the page. Then quickly realised it was probably a bad idea to speak so loudly when at least two of the Charmed Ones were in the house. Great start at being subtle, she thought to herself, frowning.

Just then, Rose could hear footsteps coming towards the attic and quickly turned invisible, just as Prue and Piper entered the room. Rose slowly made her backwards away from the podium with the Book of Shadows as the two witches made their way towards it, oblivious to Rose's presence.

"Why would she do that? Why would she go somewhere without us?" Piper asked her sister worriedly.

"Because she's Phoebe," Prue answered. "And Phoebe does what she wants, even if it means putting herself in danger. Look, here it is. Javna," Prue read from the Book, pointing at the page Rose had just come across.

Rose didn't think that Prue was being very fair to Phoebe – Javna was a demon, he was smart, smarter than a lot of demons Rose had met, how could she have known that who she thought was Stefan was actually Javna? Rose longed to be able to say this to Prue's face but knew that it was stupid to even think about doing that.

"Prue. We have to find her," Piper stammered.

"We will, don't worry. We have the address and how to vanquish him," Prue explained.

"But what if… what if, we're too late?" Piper gulped, not even wanting to think about the answer.

"We _aren't _too late. And if we leave now, Phoebe will be just fine," Prue assured her. Rose admired Prue's bravery – there was no proof that either of them had that told them Phoebe was OK but Prue was keeping calm for Piper. The two of them left the attic, leaving Rose alone and worried.

Rose knew that Phoebe was fine, she could sense her somehow. Well, she knew it was a Whitelighter power but it didn't make sense that she could sense so well when Leo hadn't taught her how to yet. Maybe it was just instinct? Whatever it was, Rose hoped she would continue to be able to do it because it was useful and reassured her when she had to be away from the Charmed Ones.

~~PO3~~

Piper and Prue ran into the building after they had heard Phoebe's screams from outside. At least they knew they weren't too late.

With the assistance of the mirror, Prue, Piper and Phoebe were able to successfully vanquish Javna and leave without Andy and his partner Inspector Morris being too suspicious. They were all just relieved that they had been able to save Phoebe.

"Imagine if the Book hadn't already been on the correct page…" Piper said. "That Book is massive, it would have taken us ages to find Javna,"

"I guess I was just one lucky sister," Phoebe replied with a smile.

"We're charmed alright," Prue said for the second time in a matter of days.

"But, the question is: how did it get to that page in the first place?" Piper pondered. Prue shrugged and Phoebe said:

"You think too much Pipe, just embrace the charmed."

~~PO3~~

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Rose had just been told by the Source the bad (good) news about Javna which she had to pretend she was disappointed about and now he was instructing Cynda, Fritz and Marshall to take their turn.

They were excited and ready for a challenge. And they were determined to succeed, especially if it meant getting rid of the half-breed that was currently saying with them.

~~PO3~~

A day later, the three demons were back in their house and thinking up a plan of action to kill the Charmed Ones. Rose was in the kitchen but was trying to use her Wiccan power of telepathy to hear what they were saying. It wasn't really working though – because she hadn't used it for so long, she had kind of forgotten how to control it properly. Instead, she decided to just join the demons.

When Rose entered the living room, Cynda, Fritz and Marshall all glared at her.

"What do you want, half-breed?" snarled Cynda, she really did hate her and wanted her dead immediately.

"I want to know your plan, maybe I can help?" Rose offered innocently.

"Like we'd tell _you_. We know that you've been helping the witches," Fritz accused, not being able to restrain himself. Cynda bared her teeth at him, wanting to have been the one to tell Rose that they knew.

"Wh – what are you talking about?" Rose tried, knowing that she had to _something, _anything to keep them from believing the truth.

"Don't even try it, witch, we already know," Marshall added.

"If you're so sure of yourselves, why don't you go and tell the Source rather than telling me?" Rose remarked. She was acting a lot more confident than she felt; she definitely didn't want them telling the Source. No one would be able to protect her.

"We're waiting for the right time," Marshall replied.

"Really? Or maybe you just don't have any proof? There's no evidence that I'm working with them, is there?" Rose asked them.

The three of them remained silent and Cynda snarled again.

"I didn't think so," Rose said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to a place where people don't accuse me of helping good witches," she finished and shimmered out, leaving the demons to think about what had just been said. It was true, they had no proof. And if they wanted to tell the Source, they would need evidence of foul play from Rose. A lot of it. But, they were all willing to find it. It would just take time.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, it's quite a short chapter. I'm hoping that in a few chapters, it will start to get a lo more interesting so bare with me. Please review.


	7. Thank You For Not Morphing, Part 1

**A/N: **This chapter has a lot less canon scenes and will mark the first proper episode that is mainly written about what Rose is doing rather than other characters. I actually like how I wrote Rose into this episode, especially the parts with Victor. I wrote most of it in my study periods at sixth form on Friday so parts are extremely long as I was procrastinating about my homework. I also wrote it really quickly because I'm learning how to touch type and I'm pretty good at it :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Thank You For Not Morphing, Part 1**

It had been a few days since The Source had told Cynda, Fritz and Marshall that it was their turn to try and kill The Charmed Ones and they still didn't have any ideas on how to do it. The Source was getting impatient. He didn't enjoy waiting and he would have preferred it if the three shapeshifters had already attempted to kill them and been vanquished in the process. At least that way he would have been able to send a different demon after them.

The Source didn't actually have any ideas of who to send next. He thought maybe he should send Hecate – a powerful demon who preyed on women – after them because it could prey on them and kill them one by one. But that could wait, The Source decided.

As a way to get closer to The Charmed Ones, Cynda, Fritz and Marshall had decided to host a party and invite people from the street, including The Charmed Ones. It looked less suspicious if they acted like friendly neighbours. After telling Rose this, she had chosen to stay away from the party because Phoebe was bound to recognise her from when she was talking to her on the bus.

And anyway, The Elders and The Source had all told her to stay away from Prue, Piper and Phoebe in case they realised something was going on. So Rose was happy to observe from a distance and just make sure all was well.

Over the past couple of days, Rose had been trying to work out a better way to protect her three magical neighbours. She couldn't be around them all the time but she wanted _someone _to watch over them and make sure they didn't get into any trouble. Although Leo had said that he was now their Whitelighter and would look out for them, Rose hadn't seen him for a while and was beginning to doubt if all he had said about him helping them had only been a way to get Rose to stop helping them. Well, Rose didn't care – she was helping them anyway.

But, she knew she needed someone else.

So, she had started to look into other Halliwell family members who knew what they were and were willing to protect them. The search hadn't been going too well – most of their relatives were dead apart from their father who was a mortal. And seeing as he hadn't seen them in 20 years, Rose doubted that he even knew they were witches.

Rose was jolted from her thoughts as she noticed Prue, Piper and Phoebe enter the house from where she was sitting at the top of the stairs. Marshall, Cynda and Fritz also noticed them and went over to greet them, trying and failing to hide their relief that they had turned up.

"The sisters Halliwell. Now the party can begin," Marshall said with glee.

"It's about time you chicks showed," Cynda added. "I was beginning to think I'd be the only female here."

At this statement, Rose snorted. Cynda was anything but female. But she did have good hearing and glared at Rose's snort. Cynda didn't want Rose to be seen either – she was an eleven year old girl living in a house with three random adults, questions would be asked about who she was and Cynda really couldn't deal with that.

"I'm glad you made it," Fritz agreed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Prue said as Phoebe stared at her; thinking about how much persuading Prue had needed to get out of the house.

"Marshall, the place looks great," Piper told the demon.

Rose decided that she didn't really need to hear anymore and she didn't need to stay at the house either. There was no way that Cynda, Fritz and Marshall would attack The Charmed Ones here, in front of all these people. She thought that maybe she could look into getting the Halliwell's father to assist in helping her look out for them.

What was the worst that could happen?

Not much, Rose thought to herself so closed her eyes and began to try and sense for their father. Victor Bennett. That was his name. He lived in a large apartment in New York – Rose guessed that was why Phoebe had been there – and he had a good job in business. He was currently single, not dating and was pretty much alone in the world: no other children, a couple of acquaintances, no pets. Rose was shocked that she could learn so much about him without even meeting him and hoped that what she had found out about him being alone would give him the incentive to want to see his daughters again.

Rose shimmered out of the demons' house and over to New York after sensing that Victor was alone in his apartment.

~~PO3~~

Victor Bennett was sitting at his desk in his apartment when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around and gasped when he was greeted by a young girl with dark hair and blue eyes standing in front of him. She looked ghostly pale but there was a look of determination on her face.

"H – how did you get in here?" he stuttered, scared out of his mind.

"Come on Victor, don't pretend you don't know," Rose replied. She hoped that by being subtle about the existence of magic by not actually saying it but using it, Victor would either be completely confused or admit that he knew it was real.

"You – you're magical?" Victor mumbled, still not quite believing what was happening.

For twenty years, he hadn't come across magic and now, all of a sudden this young girl was breaking into his house and claiming to be magical. Not to mention, she _knew his name._ Did people in the magical community know who he was? The father of The Charmed Ones? He figured that after he left the girls with his ex-mother-in-law, she wouldn't talk about him at all and no one would know about his wife who also happened to be a witch.

"I am. And I need your help." Rose answered, relieved that he knew about magic – she was one step closer to getting him to help her.

"How did you get in here?" he repeated, determined to get an answer from her.

"I already told you," Rose said. Then realising that all she had said was that he knew, she added: "I shimmered in,"

"Isn't that a demonic power?" Victor replied, trying to remember everything Patty had ever told him about magic. He also didn't want to offend her – she seemed harmless but if he started accusing her of being evil, she may want to kill him. But she had said that she needed his help.

"It is but I'm not evil. I'm also half witch and have Whitelighter powers," Rose explained, not wanting to scare Victor. She was shocked by the amount of stuff he knew and remembered about the magical community. Of course, it wasn't much but he did know shimmering was demonic.

"Right," Victor sighed, relieved. "What's your name? And, why do you need my help?"

"I don't know if you already know this, but your daughters have recently come into their powers and are now The Charmed Ones," Rose said, and paused, letting Victor take everything she had just said in.

"I knew about their destiny but was never told when they would become The Charmed Ones," Victor explained. Rose was glad that she didn't have to explain what their destiny was and could just jump straight to her point.

"That's good. Well, they have, a couple of weeks ago. And although I am trying to help them, I think that it would be nice if you could help them as well," she started.

"I… I don't think so. I haven't seen them for years," Victor tried to tell her but Rose wasn't having it, she knew he would have taken this route and tried to avoid helping her.

"You're their father. It doesn't matter that you haven't seen them in years. Go help them and make up for all the lost time between you," she attempted.

"But, they won't want to have anything to do with me, especially not Prudence, she was never one to forgive and forget," Victor argued. He was shocked by the wisdom that this demon girl had and although he wanted to help his daughters, he didn't want to be forced into it by a child.

"So what? She'll get over it eventually, once she realises that all you want to do is get to know them and help them vanquish demons," Rose replied.

"Look," Victor exclaimed. "I don't know who you are or what you are trying to achieve but my daughters don't want me in their lives and I don't think I want to help them vanquish demons. It's dangerous – I remember that much from when I was married to their mother – and I really don't feel like dying as soon as I meet them. I know it may not seem like it but I actually quite enjoy living,"

Rose, once again, wasn't surprised by Victor's outburst. She could sense, using her demonic power that his greatest fear was growing old without getting to know his daughters but was also conflicting with his other fear of being murdered. She thought this was quite a strange fear for a man of his age to have – he seemed strong enough to be able to fight off anyone that attacked him but Rose guessed it stemmed from the murder of Patty by a water demon. Victor was mortal and didn't have any powers to protect himself from demonic forces so it made sense that although he wanted to see his daughters again, he didn't want to confront them in fear of being in the crossfire of a demon attack.

"If you're so worried about being killed by a demon, why don't you just tell them that? Maybe they'll just hand over the Book of Shadows to you and they won't have to vanquish demons anymore!" Rose yelled at him, trying to get him to understand that family was important; even if there was a high risk of being killed.

Of course, it wasn't true that taking their Book of Shadows would mean they would have to stop being The Charmed Ones, but if it meant that Victor would go to them, she would try it.

This statement made Victor stop and think for a bit. Maybe that would work. Maybe the fact that they didn't really have anyone in their lives was making them want to vanquish demons. But if he, their father, went to them and said he didn't want them to put themselves in danger, they would stop and maybe even let him into their lives.

It was worth a shot.

"Fine," Victor said, finally. "I'll try and talk to them. But I can't promise anything,"

Rose smiled gratefully at him and said: "They still live at the Manor and Prue works at an auction house called Bucklands. I'm sure she really will be pleased to see you, after she gets past the initial shock of it,"

Victor nodded in understanding "Who are you?" he asked, wanting to thank her.

"Nobody. Goodbye Victor, I hope to see you soon," Rose answered, not wanting to give away her identity. She shimmered out, back to the house opposite the Manor.

~~PO3~~

It was the next morning and after the breaking in yesterday, Prue, Piper and Phoebe were discussing what they should do about it.

Rose was also in the kitchen with them, although she was invisible because she wanted to make sure they were okay. She knew that it had been one of the shapeshifting demons that had broken into the Manor during the party and was kicking herself that she hadn't stayed in and kept a look out. Maybe if she had been in the house, they wouldn't have tried it. Rose guessed it had been Cynda because recently, she had been getting restless, and probably couldn't wait any longer.

"Maybe we should get an alarm system?" Piper suggested. It creeped her out that a dog could have gotten into the house as the only way it would have been able to open the door is if it's owner had let it in.

"No way," Prue argued. "They're way too expensive. Besides, after what happened, Andy will be checking in every five minutes." Rose was glad that Prue had brushed that suggestion off because she didn't really know how sensitive an alarm system would be if she continually shimmered into their home. Thinking about it, Rose realised that she should probably stop shimmering in if Andy was going to keep coming in. She had no idea who this 'Andy' guy was, but didn't think he would react very well if he saw her in their house.

"Oh, you told him?" Piper asked.

"Convenient. So, what should we do?" Phoebe questioned. Rose could tell she was getting bored of the conversation and she didn't blame her, it was tedious. And completely pointless to be honest because if it had been Cynda who had broken in, she would be able to do it again even if they had thousands of dollars worth of alarm systems everywhere. She _was_ a demon.

"Well, either we could rely on our vicious guard cat to protect us or we could remember to lock the doors," Prue answered, glaring at Phoebe.

"Hey! I'm not the only one that lives in this house," she exclaimed.

"Yes, but you were the last one to leave yesterday," Piper reasoned.

"How do you know that?" Phoebe tested.

"I remember," Piper shot back in reply.

"Both of you; just remember to lock the doors," Prue interrupted before Phoebe could say something back to Piper. Prue made her way quickly into the laundry room and Rose had to shuffle out the way, almost knocking a pile of saucepans over.

"That, is a great idea Prue," Phoebe said with a smile as she followed her sister over to the door. She closed it and locked it, as Piper laughed. Rose also smiled then stopped as she realised with a jolt that she would never be able to have these special moments with family as she didn't have any left. Her whole life, it had just been her and her demonic father and now she was trying to get the Charmed Ones to vanquish him. Rose shimmered out sadly, leaving Piper and Phoebe laughing at the now furious Prue.

~~PO3~~

Victor Bennett was standing outside his eldest daughter's office at Bucklands and tried to get the courage to enter. He had been there before, a few years ago, to apply to a similar position to what Prue had now but he hadn't gotten the job. Thinking about it, he was quite glad he hadn't because otherwise he would have had to face Prue even earlier and he didn't believe he could have done that without the pressure from the girl who had visited him.

Shortly after Rose had left his apartment, Victor had poured himself a large glass of whisky, downed it and then gone to bed. When he had woken up, he had almost forgotten the events of the previous night but still knew that what she had said was true and that he needed to go and talk to his daughters for the first time in twenty years. So, as soon as he'd had a coffee, he called his secretary and asked her to book him a seat on the next available flight to San Francisco. When he arrived, he went straight to his hotel and checked in, leaving his suitcase and then making his way to Bucklands.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I help you?" said a ginger woman sharply. Victor muttered an apology to the demon disguised as a woman called Hannah and breathed heavily as he opened the door to Prue's office.

He stood, waiting for her to notice his presence then took an emerald ring out of his pocket and made his way to her desk when he realised she was too engrossed in her work to register that someone had entered. He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you could tell me about this ring?" he started.

Prue looked up quickly, not expecting to have heard a sound and then looked back down at the ring Victor placed in front of her.

"It's a… family heirloom," Victor explained.

Prue stared at the ring; confused. She recognised it from somewhere. She wasn't entirely sure where she had seen it before but it definitely seemed familiar.

"Where did you say you got this ring?" Prue asked the man, wanting to get a better idea of where she may have seen it previously.

"You should know…" Victor started slowly. "Prudence…" he continued, regretting it as soon as he saw Prue's face.

"Stay away from us. Get out," Prue snapped, throwing the ring back at Victor.

He looked at her sadly and started to speak again. "I'm staying at the Ballmark. What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner? Let's say, tomorrow night? We can talk," Victor reasoned.

"About how you abandoned us? I don't think so," Prue told him, furious and slightly embarrassed.

"A fiery temper? I like that. it reminds me of someone I know," Victor said, realising this probably wasn't going to work. He was thinking about how much Prue reminded him; not only of himself, but of the young demon girl who had visited him last night and been furious when he tried to say he didn't want to do this.

"I am nothing like you. I would never leave my responsibilities, my family," she told him angrily.

"I can see we have some issues to work through," Victor stated.

"Oh, we've got the whole subscription. Now get out before I have you thrown out," Prue instructed.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your father?" Victor smirked. Somehow, he knew that even if Prue didn't come for dinner, Piper and Phoebe might. He saw that as progress.

~~PO3~~

Victor was back in his hotel room. He was pacing up and down; not entirely sure why he was so on edge. Rose shimmered in front of him and he immediately stopped in his tracks, still not used to magic yet.

"Hi," Rose said awkwardly.

She couldn't help but feel a little weird being in Victor's hotel room – he was a grown man and she was only eleven years old. But she needed to know that he had tried to talk to his daughters.

"Hello. Um…I went to Prue's office – she didn't welcome me in an open arms but I did invite the three of them to dinner tomorrow. My guess is Prudence won't come but she'll tell Piper and Phoebe about it. I just hope that's enough to get them to come. Is there something else you needed my help with?"

"Er, no. I just wanted to ask if you'd made contact. You know, even if Piper doesn't come, I'm sure Phoebe will, she went all the way to New York to look for you," Rose said.

"Right, well. Would you like a drink or anything? A sandwich, maybe?" Victor offered the girl. He never in a million years expected to be back in San Francisco talking to a demonic girl who had made him talk to his daughters and offering her food and drinks.

"I'm good, thanks. I just wanted to ask you something," Rose replied.

"Go ahead," Victor told her, making himself comfortable on the chair in his hotel room. Rose was still stood near the door, where she had shimmered in and didn't make any motion that she wanted to move from the position.

"When you married, erm, Patty; did you know what she – what she was?" she asked him for no particular reason. She was just curious because he seemed so keen on avoiding magic now and she doubted he was accepting of it earlier in his life either. Rose could still sense his greatest fears battling with each other although the fear of growing old without seeing his daughters was a little smaller due to the earlier events.

"No. I didn't. Patty didn't actually tell me until Prudence was born because she realised that Prue would develop powers," Victor answered.

"Is that why you, erm, separated?" Rose asked, knowing for well that she being extremely nosy. She hadn't even told Victor her name and wasn't planning to so didn't really know why she wanted to know this information.

"Partly. It was also because of Patty's mother, Penelope. And the fact that Patty had fallen in love with her Whitelighter Sam. But, you know, life happens, you just have to move on," Victor said. But before she could say anything comforting or ask about Sam, there was a knock at Victor's hotel door.

Rose shimmered out without Victor noticing as he made his way over and opened the door. He was greeted by his youngest daughter, Phoebe. He was stunned; he was not expecting this to happen.

"Before you say anything, I know I wasn't meant to come until dinner tomorrow but I just wanted to see you," Phoebe started.

"No, that's okay. I'm glad you came actually," Victor replied.

Phoebe smiled and looked into his room. "I heard talking, who were you speaking to?" she asked him.

Victor turned and looked to where Rose had been standing previously but saw that she had left. "I – nobody. Just room service," he lied. Phoebe nodded and made her way into the room, nervous about what could be about to come.

~~PO3~~

Rose had shimmered to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and had been calling for Leo for over twenty minutes, determined to get him to explain why he hadn't been helping the Charmed Ones when he specifically said he would. Finally, Rose saw him orb in front of her and shivered in the cold, wishing she had bought a coat with her.

"It's about time," she sighed, frustrated.

"Sorry but I do have charges you know," Leo said defensively. He felt bad for making Rose wait for so long but it was necessary. The Elders had said that he wasn't really supposed to talk to her anymore in case any demons found out but he knew that he would eventually have to.

"Like the Charmed Ones?" Rose asked sarcastically, knowing for well that Leo hadn't been anywhere near the Charmed Ones since they had received their powers.

Leo didn't answer and instead said "Is there something you needed me for?"

"Not really," Rose answered. "I was just wondering how everything is going in the world of good magic. Because, you know, living with demons means I don't usually get the _good_ news. Or, if I do, it's usually bad because you know, they're evil and stuff…" Rose answered, her voice trailing off when she realised that Leo probably had better things to do than listen to her ramble.

"Nothing much. Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father is in town, and making contact with them," he replied.

"That's good, isn't it?" Rose asked, worrying that if the Elders knew that then did they know _why _he was there? And that she had suggested it?

"The Elders aren't sure. They think that maybe it has something to do with them receiving their powers. Unfortunately, it looks suspicious that he's coming now, of all times. So the Elders think maybe that he's working for demons and trying to take the Book of Shadows and get their powers," Leo explained.

"What? But why would he do that? He's their father!" Rose yelped. Why couldn't the Elders think something good about someone for once rather than being so uptight all the time? It was so annoying.

"I know Rose. But you've just got to see it from a magical perspective. I don't expect you to understand," Leo said.

"Whatever," Rose grumbled, annoyed.

For a couple of minutes, neither of them said anything but Leo decided to break the silence by asking about how things were going for Rose. "So," he started. "How are things going with the demons?"

"Just peachy," Rose lied. Anything but. She wondered whether she should let Leo know that they were now trying to kill Prue, Piper and Phoebe but decided it was best just to keep quiet.

"That's good. Have they worked out you've switched sides yet?" Leo asked her, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"No. And anyway, I never _switched_. I've always been good," Rose said defensively.

"I know that Rose. But the demons don't," Leo argued, not wanting to offend her. He knew that she was good and despite being half demonic, didn't have an evil bone in her body. He just hoped that the demons would never work it out.

"Look Leo. I'm sorry I wasted your time calling you up here. I won't do it again. Bye," Rose said quickly before Leo could say anything. She shimmered out and left the Whitelighter alone on the Golden Gate Bridge. He sighed and orbed away.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that the three canon scenes that I put in were quite different to the ones in the show but I quite like them like that. Please review if you'd like to.


	8. Thank You For Not Morphing, Part 2

**A/N: **Hey guys. This is the last part of Thank You For Not Morphing. I hope that you're enjoying the more different episodes which don't look at the whole episode, but just parts that Rose are in. The few canon scenes that are in this chapter are not exact because I prefer them like this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Thank You For Not Morphing, Part 2**

Cynda, Fritz and Marshall were at the Manor, trying to think up a way of getting the Book of Shadows out of the house and into their possession but nothing was working. Anytime they attempted to touch it, the Book would fling itself away from them as a way to protect itself from their evil. They had also insisted that Rose had come with them to keep lookout and also so they could make sure she wasn't doing anything good.

She hadn't even bothered to argue with them because it would have made them even more suspicious. What Rose hated was that she knew if The Source found out she was good and she somehow managed to escape, there would be nowhere for her to go. She had contemplated asking Leo if she'd be able to stay up in Elderland but doubted they would appreciate that. Basically, she had to be very subtle about what she said and did.

"So, half-witch. What do you suggest we do?" Marshall snapped, trying to offend her. Rose didn't find the title 'half-witch' particularly insulting – it was true after all – but she wished the demons would call her by her name. Not that she expected it, they didn't really care about her or her feelings at all.

"I don't know. Kill them? Why are you asking me? The Source told _you _to do it," Rose replied, getting fed up with the demons constantly asking Rose what they should do. She was also worried that The Charmed Ones were going to walk in any second and try and vanquish her which wouldn't be very good.

"Shut up, witch," Cynda snarled. She was getting fed up with Fritz and Marshall always wanting to be around Rose, she wished they could find proof that she was working for the witches so they could let The Source deal with her.

"You asked me the question, not the other way around. Besides, I didn't even want to come here," Rose argued back.

"Just get the Book of Shadows for us and we'll ensure you don't get killed by The Source when he finds out you're good," Fritz reasoned, wanting to get the killing of The Charmed Ones over and done with.

"A) I'm not good and B) What are you going to do if he tries? He'll just end up vanquishing you," Rose replied. She really wished that the demons could stop bringing up which side she was on. She knew, that if they kept at it, eventually she would slip up and be taken to The Source by them.

"You underestimate us," Fritz said.

"Oh, really. Is that why you need me to get The Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows? Correct me if I'm wrong," Rose retorted sarcastically.

Cynda was getting impatient with Rose so decided to shift into her true form. She darted over to Rose, grabbed her around the neck, lifted her so that her feet were just above the ground and snarled at her, then said "Get the Book before I mess up your pretty little face, witch,"

Rose shimmered away from her grasp and reappeared standing in front of the Book of Shadows. She had tears in her eyes from being strangled but was determined not to let them fall. Her neck was also bleeding from a long scratch caused by Cynda but Rose put her hand up to it and did her best to wipe away the blood. "I would but the Book isn't stupid, it knows when evil is trying to get it," she sniffed; lying still, despite Cynda's threat. Rose knew that she could hold the Book, she'd done it when she'd been looking for Javna but it was true that the Book knew when evil was trying to touch it, even if the particular evil was only half-demon. The only reason she could touch it was because she wasn't evil.

"Go on then, prove your evil by trying to take it. If you've been telling the truth the whole time then the Book should protect itself from you," Marshall replied smartly.

But Rose was smarter.

"Fine," she said and walked up to the Book. She went to grab hold of it then flung it away using her Wiccan power of telekinesis to make it look like it had not let her touch it.

"Well, would you look at that, a Book is cleverer than the three of you," Rose said, mocking them.

Cynda snarled at her again but before she could do anything to hurt her, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Victor entered the Manor. Cynda, Fritz and Marshall shapeshifted into ravens and flew out, leaving Rose in the conservatory with the Book. She shimmered out just before they all walked in.

~~PO3~~

Now the three demons and Rose were back at the house opposite the Manor and Cynda was absolutely furious at Rose and at the fact that The Charmed Ones had come home before they had been expected to. Rose had decided to go into the kitchen to avoid the demon and her anger and had instead started to cook some sort of meal for herself. She had thought about offering her demonic housemates some food but didn't want to go anywhere near Cynda so chose not to. The scratch on her neck was still bleeding quite a bit and it seemed that no amount of tissue Rose put on it was helping.

Rose sighed and couldn't help but feel sad about what her life had come to. Granted, she had never been overly happy; living in the Underworld with her demonic father and other demons, but she hadn't known any better. That life seemed so far away now and she wished with all her heart that she could have it back.

But Rose's biggest wish was that she could have stayed in the Manor when Prue, Piper and Phoebe had arrived with their father and explained how she had been helping them and how she had nowhere to go. But it was useless even thinking about that – they would vanquish her because she was demonic. They wouldn't even care about her half-witch side.

…

Back in the living room; Fritz and Marshall were having a hard time struggling against Cynda to ensure she didn't go and kill Rose. Which is exactly what she wanted to do.

"What does it matter if I murder that little half-breed? We'll just tell The Source that The Charmed Ones vanquished her. It's what she deserves," she roared.

"Now, now Cynda. You know we just have to wait until she proves to us she's working for _them,"_ Marshall started. "And she will," he assured her. Before Cynda could reply, there was a knock at the door. Cynda, who was still in her demonic form, immediately changed back and composed herself.

The three demons looked at each other to decide which one of them was going to answer their door and have to talk to whoever the hell it was. Fritz, realising that the other two weren't going to budge, gave in and made his way to the front of the house. He opened the door and was greeted by Leo. Of course, he didn't know it was Leo otherwise he would have attempted to kill him immediately.

"Hi," Leo said. "I'm here for some repair work. I'm the handyman, Leo Wyatt,"

The three shapeshifters stared at Leo, who knew that he was at the wrong house and was in fact meant to be in the one opposite. "We didn't ask for a handyman,"

"Oh, sorry," Leo faked. "I must have got the wrong house. Can you tell me where the Halliwells live?"

"Across the road," Cynda snapped.

"Right. Sorry. And thanks. Do you have anyone called Rose living here?" Leo continued. From the kitchen, Rose heard what he had said and sighed at his stupidity. No one knew that Rose was living with the shapeshifting demons and if they found out she was talking to anyone, especially someone who was about to start working for the Charmed Ones, they would definitely get suspicious.

"We do. Why do you want to know?" Marshall asked, suspicious of the handyman.

"Can I just talk to her? I won't be long," Leo questioned innocently.

"Rose, sweetie!" Cynda called sweetly, trying to hide her anger and suspicion. Rose appeared from the kitchen and tried not to look at Leo.

"Do you know this man? He wants to talk to you," Fritz asked her.

Rose nodded slightly and made her way towards the front door, she didn't want to stay in the house and talk to Leo in fear that the demons would try and listen. So, she left the house without speaking and Leo followed her closely. She got to the front wall and sat on it, still not properly looking at Leo because she was so angry at him.

"Rose," Leo started.

"Are you crazy? They're already suspicious enough! They think they know I'm good and are just waiting for something like this to happen so they can tell the Source. If he finds out, he'll kill me Leo!" Rose exclaimed desperately. She was close to tears because she realised that it was pretty much over for her.

"What? You told me earlier that everything was fine with them and they didn't suspect anything," Leo replied, confused.

"I lied, okay? I didn't want you to know I had screwed up. I wanted you to trust me and think I could help with The Charmed Ones. And now I'm going to die," Rose yelled. She was annoyed more at herself than Leo and hated that she was taking out her anger and frustration on him.

"Why would you lie? You didn't screw up. You've been doing something very difficult Rose. It would have been almost impossible to keep it up for much longer anyway. Besides, you aren't going to die," Leo reasoned. He felt bad that Rose had felt the need to lie to impress him. And he also felt guilty about making the demons even more suspicious than they already were.

"I just thought that if I could do this right then the Elders would trust me to be able to do other things right. Like help the Charmed Ones," Rose said.

"Look, it's fine. Me asking to talk to you is not evidence enough that you've switched sides. They may believe you have but they won't tell the Source in fear that he won't believe them and kill them as a result," Leo informed Rose who had now calmed down a little.

"How do you know? They're very persuasive Leo," Rose replied.

"I just do, okay? You can trust me. And anyway, I wanted to say, the Elders want me to teach you how to use your Whitelighter powers so you can stop shimmering and start orbing. That will give you more of an advantage," Leo said.

"How? How will that give me more of an advantage? Then they will definitely know I'm good," Rose argued.

"The Elders just think that it would make you feel more safe if you knew how to easily get to them and also if you knew how to glamour, heal and sense," Leo argued back. He was determined to get Rose to understand the importance of her learning how to use her Whitelighter powers.

"I can already shimmer Leo. And sure, I'd _love _to learn how to glamour and sense but is that really a necessity when I'm probably going to die in the next couple of days?" Rose shouted at him.

A mother walking past them with a buggy stared at them. Leo glared at Rose to try and get her to be more careful but didn't say anything because he knew she was already quite angry at him.

Rose rolled her eyes in reply but also didn't say anything.

"You aren't going to Rose. The demons don't have any proof that you're good. And even if they did, The Elders can protect you," Leo told her, exasperated.

"I don't need protection Leo! I need them to stop sending you to keep telling me to do things. You said they didn't want my help so why do they keep asking me about stupid things?" Rose replied angrily.

"It's always good to have protection Rose. Because you may need it when you least expect it. I thought you wanted to help with The Charmed Ones? And learn how to use you Whitelighter powers?" Leo questioned.

"I do! But not when the Elders say something one day and change it the next. I wish they would just stick with what they decided and I could do my own thing about helping them!" Rose said without realising that she had just admitted to helping the Charmed Ones.

Leo looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about? You've been helping the Charmed Ones?"

Rose kicked herself internally when she realised her mistake. "No… I – I just wanted to be useful, okay. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"What exactly did you do?" Leo asked, not wanting to know if he needed the answer.

"I helped Piper and Prue find Javna. That's it," Rose insisted. "If I hadn't, they never would have been quick enough to save Phoebe,"

"That's alright. It's a good point," Leo told her.

Rose bit her lip. She was nervous about saying this next part. "And… I _may _have gone to Victor Bennett and told him to go and talk to his daughters…"

Leo glared at her again but before he could say anything, Rose continued "But at least you know that he isn't working with demons," she said shyly.

Leo sighed and was lost for words. It was obvious that Rose had felt hopeless but by talking to Victor, Rose could have found out something that she was never allowed to know. Something that meant she could never really get to know the Charmed Ones or the rest of the good magical community.

"Leo? Say something," Rose insisted. She hoped that Leo wasn't mad at her. She really didn't need the Elders to not be on her side as well as the Source.

"You shouldn't have done that Rose, but it's okay. I won't tell the Elders. And you are _not _going to die. Despite what you think," Leo replied. He couldn't stay angry at her for long. She was just a kid and had gone through so much already that she probably needed the support of him.

"You won't? Thanks so much Leo! And maybe if Prue, Piper and Phoebe are able to vanquish the shapeshifting demons soon, they won't have enough time to tell the Source that I'm not evil," Rose said.

"Do they already know about them? Because if they don't, I don't want to get them to vanquish demons that aren't a threat to them yet," Leo asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention that… Cynda, Fritz and Marshall are currently trying to vanquish the Charmed Ones. So I should probably go and do something about that. If you don't need me anymore, that is?" Rose answered slowly.

"What? Did you not just hear what I said? You cannot help the Charmed Ones anymore, Rose. The Elders forbade it," Leo explained.

"It seems to me like the Elders just make up the rules as they go along. But fine, whatever… I won't help. But don't come running to me if they die and the whole world is going to be destroyed," Rose decided. Of course she was still going to help them. She just had to stop slipping up…

"They aren't going to die, Rose. They're powerful witches. But you can leave now. I'll see you in two weeks for the start of your Whitelighter training," Leo said.

"Okay, great. See you them. Bye Leo," Rose replied and quickly made her way back into the house.

Leo checked to make sure no one was around and then orbed out, back to The Elders.

~~PO3~~

Victor was back in his hotel room after having an argument with his three daughters about their powers. He had tried to explain to them what Rose had told him to: that he didn't want them to get hurt so they needed to stop going after demons and get rid of their powers. But they hadn't appreciated his words and Prue had smashed him against the wall with her power. So, he hadn't achieved anything by coming to San Francisco except a dodgy back.

He was mid-way through packing when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the familiar shimmering of the demon girl who had visited him twice already.

"What are you doing here? They don't want anything to do with me," Victor started. "So I'm going back to New York,"

"Victor… giving up so soon?" said a male voice. Victor turned around in shock at the fact that an eleven year old girl was not talking.

He was greeted by a woman and two men who he didn't realise were Cynda, Fritz and Marshall. "Who are you?" he answered. He was getting fed up with the constant demonic things coming to him.

"Now, now. Is that really important? Who did you think we were?" Marshall asked.

"Just… a girl. Dark hair, blue eyes, very pale. She was a half-demon if I remember correctly," Victor replied.

"A half-demon you say? Did she ever tell you her name?" Marshall interrogated.

"Her name? No, she was very secretive. But she seemed to know a lot about my – about the Charmed Ones," Victor stumbled. He thought it was in his best interests to not say that the Charmed Ones were his daughters.

"We know about your daughters. So don't bother hiding it," Cynda snarled. She was furious that Rose had already been to Victor, but then, she realised, this was the perfect proof to tell the Source that she was working on the other side. Cynda grinned menacingly and saw that both Fritz and Marshall were too as they had worked out the same thing as her.

"Right…" Victor replied uncomfortably. He had noticed the smiles creeping on to their faces and was starting to worry for his life.

"Now, if you tell us what this girl wanted, we'll tell you how to get your daughters to give up their powers," Marshall bargained.

"She didn't want much. Just said something about needing my help to protect the Charmed Ones," Victor replied. He didn't feel bad at all about telling the demons what they wanted to hear – all he wanted was for his daughters to be safe. That seemed to be what the girl wanted as well but she wanted it a different way.

"Perfect," Cynda cried. Victor looked at her, confused. "That's exactly what we told her to do…" Cynda corrected.

"She was working for you?" Victor asked. That didn't sound right, she had told him that she didn't work with demons.

"Oh, she didn't mention that?" Fritz questioned, knowing exactly what the answer was. "I bet she told you all about how she was good, not evil and that she wasn't working for demons of any sort. Is that right?"

Victor merely nodded, flabergasted that the demon knew what the girl had said. It was probably all a set-up…they were all working together to do _something _and thought it would be funny if they had involved himself in their little game. The question was, what had they been doing?

"Rule number one, never trust a demon. If they something, the oppposite is probably true. Say they're good? Definitely evil. Say they're going to help you get your daughters back? Definitely not going to. Invite their neighbours to a house party? Definitely want to kill them. Goodbye Victor, have a great life," Cynda finished. The three demons disappeared and Victor was left, standing alone in his hotel room.

A second later, he realised exactly what those demons were about to do: kill his daughters. And he also realised what this meant for him: he had to go and warn them, even if it got _him_ killed.

~~PO3~~

Rose was in the attic once again when she realised that her demonic housemates were about to attempt to kill the Charmed Ones. After her talk with Leo, she had gone back into the house to find it completely empty. And that was when she knew that the demons had gone to kill the Charmed Ones when Rose had been busy. She went to the Manor immediately but when she arrived, all was calm. Like the silence before the storm. Rose had no idea what the shapeshifters were doing but whatever it was, the Charmed Ones still had to prepared to vanquish them.

So that was why Rose was going against the orders of the Elders once again to save Prue, Piper and Phoebe. She was flicking through the Book of Shadows, looking for the page on the shapeshifters when she heard a yell and footsteps running up the stairs.

Rose hastily stepped away from thr podium that held the Book and turned invisible. A few seconds later, Phoebe appeared and made her way straight to the Book. Using her telekinesis, Rose started flicking through the pages quicker and Phoebe looked at it in surprise. Rose knew that she shouldn't have used her telekinesis in front of Phoebe but it was necessay.

The Book flipped to the page on the shapeshifters and Rose stopped flicking through it. Phoebe quickly tried to memorise the spell and frantically made her way back downstairs, leaving Rose alone to hope that they would be able to vanquish them.

She shimmered out because she knew that when the spell was said, it would vanquish all beings in the house apart from Prue, Piper and Phoebe, who were saying the spell.

~~PO3~~

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were standing on the stairs and had just given who they thought was their father the protection ring, so that he wouldn't die when they said the vanquishing spell. Prue was confident it was her father but Piper and Phoebe were both worried that the other one was their dad. But they trusted Prue and started chanting the spell.

_"__When in the circle  
that is home,  
safety's gone and  
evils roam.  
Rid all beings from  
these walls,  
save us sisters three  
now heed our call."_

The three shapeshifters exploded, leaving nothing behind and their father stood with the protection ring still on his finger. Victor realised now that the demonic girl who had visited him had been right – although they should follw their destiny, his daughters still needed a bit of protection. He just hoped that she was able to give it because he knew he wouldn't be able to.

~~PO3~~

Rose shimmered into Victor's hotel room and was surprised when she found him packing his suitcase. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm leaving," Victor said without hesitation. He had been getting used to the demonic girl shimmering in at the most random times and had been expecting her to appear sooner or later.

"What? You can't leave! You need to protect your daughters," Rose insisted.

"I can't, okay? I tried earlier and they just ended up protecting me. It's too dangerous for me to be around them, I'm vulnerable. That puts them at a disadvantage because they shouldn't have to look out for me constantly. No, I'm going back to New York," Victor replied. He was not going to let her sway his decision.

Rose stood there for a couple of minutes and thought about what Victor had said. It was true – it probably would put Prue, Piper and Phoebe at a disadvantage if they had to look after him all the time. And besides, Rose could sense that Leo was at the Manor at this moment, pretending to be their handyman. He could protect them. "Fine," Rose decided, even though she knew Victor would leave no matter what she said. "But are you going to keep in contact with them?"

"I don't know," he sighed. He felt guilty but he didn't know if he would be able to.

The unlikely pair stood in silence for a few moments until Rose broke it. "My name is Rose by the way. Well, Primrose. But I hate that part,"

"Primrose? That's a nice name. But why are you telling me?" Victor replied.

"I have telepathy and I can hear you referring to me as 'the demonic girl' constantly and I don't really like it," Rose answered.

"Fair enough," Victor replied. Again, they stood in silence. "Well Primrose, I'd best be leaving, don't want to miss my flight,"

"Okay. But I can shimmer you there, if you'd like?" Rose offered. She felt like telling him to stop calling her Primrose, but she quite liked that he did. No one ever called her by her full name and it was nice that someone finally was.

"No that's alright. I think I've had enough magic for a while," Victor answered.

Rose smiled in reply. "Goodbye Victor," she said and shimmered out.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Sorry it's been so long. That's the last part of Thank You For Not Morphing and the next chapter is Dead Man Dating. Rose finally starts to interact with the Charmed Ones then…please review :)


	9. Dead Man Dating, Part 1

**A/N: **This is the first chapter that there will be for Dead Man Dating but it doesn't have much of the canon because I don't particularly like the episode.

But to make it more enjoyable, a certain half-demon is mentioned in this episode…and Rose finally starts to take her Whitelighter responsibilities seriously. She also starts getting to talk to the Charmed Ones and work together with them. I decided to write the dates of the different days to show time passing. Also, I don't know if the episode would actually start on October 21st but that's my dad's birthday so I chose it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Dead Man Dating, Part 1**

**October 21****st**** 1998**

Rose was at Golden Gate Park, sitting on the swing set and watching all the perfect families have picnics and play with each other whilst wondering about the fact that she now had nowhere to live. All of a sudden, she felt the Source summoning her so started walking towards a large group of trees so she could shimmer away unnoticed. She did so and appeared in front of the Source.

She didn't really want to be there but she didn't have a choice because the Source had become suspicious of her when he found out that his three shapeshifting demons were now vanquished and she was still alive. Rose didn't exactly know why – she had already made it clear that she wasn't going to help them in any way. Of course, it was because she was good but she had told the Source that it was because she wanted to kill The Charmed Ones herself. Rose figured that if he thought that, the Source wouldn't find it suspicious when Prue, Piper and Phoebe successfully vanquished the shapeshifters.

Obviously she had been wrong.

"So, you're telling me that there was nothing you could do about saving them? I find that very hard to believe. You are an extremely powerful being," the Source informed Rose.

"It's not that there was nothing I could do, it's that they didn't _tell _me that they were going to try and kill them. I would have helped them if they'd asked," Rose insisted. She hated being called a 'being'. She was, but it was strange. She was _human, _not some animal.

"They shouldn't have had to ask, you knew they weren't ready to try and you chose to be oblivious because _you_ wanted to kill the witches yourself," he replied. He was getting very fed up with the half-witch and wanted to kill her. But he knew that he couldn't because she was useful.

And besides, the Source didn't believe that Rose had really vanquished her father and thought that she was covering either for him or herself. He felt that if her father was alive and somewhere, he was waiting to do something to him and then become the Source himself.

"Well, next time you ask me to live with demons who are too stupid to look after themselves, I'll intervene and help them kill the Charmed Ones, okay?" Rose snapped. She instantly regretted it, knowing that the Source had a temper and did not like to be yelled at.

But surprisingly, all he did was smile. "Rose, Rose, you misunderstand me. I am _glad _that you acted the way you did because it proves to me that you are a true demon," he told her. He was lying, obviously, but she seemed to believe it.

"It does?" she asked, relieved.

"Of course. Only a true demon would allow their fellow demons to be killed in order to gain respect from me," he replied.

Definitely not what she had been expecting… but at least the Source had started to like her again now. At least, that's what she thought and exactly what he wanted her to believe. Rose didn't think that what he had said applied to her though – she wasn't any kind of demon, especially not a true demon. But she didn't question him, in fear of him getting angry again.

"Now all we need to do is decide where you are going to live now that those shapeshifting imbeciles are gone," the Source continued.

"I want to stay on Earth," Rose informed him. She had to stay close to the Charmed Ones now that the Source would probably be sending more demons after them.

"I agree that this is the best option. And I think that Belthazor would be a wonderful candidate for your 'father'. Or maybe those idiotic demons that I instructed to befriend the eldest," he said, more to himself than to Rose.

But she didn't want to live with any more demons, she had had enough of their violence and unnecessary killing of innocents.

"Can't I just stay by myself?" she asked him. The Source looked outraged that she had even suggested it.

"That is much too suspicious. What do you think those humans will say when they realise you are an eleven year old living alone? I know that you can look after yourself Rose but I don't want any mortals getting suspicious," he exclaimed. Before Rose could say anything, he continued talking. "Nope, Belthazor is definitely the best option for this. I have great plans for him regarding the youngest Charmed Ones and her stupid human emotions,"

"No way. I'm not getting involved in that. I'll just hang out on Earth, I don't really need anywhere to live and I'll make sure that I don't get seen. Besides, if a mortal sees me, I can always sort them out," Rose replied. Obviously she wanted the Source to think that she meant she would kill anyone that got suspicious but what she actually meant was that she'd just get Leo to use some of that memory dust stuff on them.

"I guess I can allow that. As long as you promise that you come down here often and tell me everything. And seeing as you'll already be risking your exposure, I suppose I can allow you to spy on the witches from within," the Source decided.

"Okay, that's a deal," Rose said, hiding her relief. She quickly shimmered out of the Underworld before the Source could change and couldn't get the smile off her face.

Once Rose actually got up to Earth, the realisation that she was alone finally hit her. Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them away, determined to be glad that she was still able to assist The Charmed Ones. She heard someone call her name and realised it was coming from her head. Before she could think about who it could have been, she was engulfed by blue and white orbs and reappeared in front of three Elders.

"Hello, Rose," they greeted.

"Um, hi. Not to be rude or anything, but why am I here? Don't you hate me?" she asked them.

"Of course we don't Rose, you have been very helpful in keeping the Charmed Ones alive while they learn how to control their powers," one of the Elders said to Rose.

"Okay, thanks, I guess," Rose replied awkwardly. She didn't really understand why the Elders had bought her up here.

"We should be thanking you. And we are. By giving you a charge," a different Elder told her.

"What?" Rose asked them, shocked. A charge? But only really amazing Whitelighters got charges. She didn't even know how to use her Whitelighter powers.

"We've seen the great things you are capable of doing and wish for you to put those demonic powers you insist on using to use. We have discussed and decided that as long as you use them for good, your demonic powers can stay and you can use them. Leo isn't able to teach you how to use your Whitelighter powers yet so they'll be useful to you," the third Elder explained.

Rose was so over the moon. The Elders trusted her! And were allowing her to use her demonic powers for good. She couldn't believe it. "So who's my charge?" Rose asked excitedly. "Are they some uber powerful witch who needs a Whitelighter? Or a scientific genius who's going to be a Whitelighter when they die?" she continued.

"His name his Mark Chao, and he's in danger. He does not know of his future and you must guide him there," the second Elder said.

Rose didn't reply straight away, she just stood in front of the Elders and thought about how crazy this was. She was eleven years old – she couldn't guide someone to their future – she herself didn't even have a future.

"Rose, we understand that you're probably feeling overwhelmed by this responsibility but we have faith in you and we know you can lead this man to where he needs to be," the first Elder said.

"Well, where is that?" Rose questioned. They could at least give her some kind of heads up about what she needed to do.

"We can't tell you that Rose, you and Mark both need to find out for yourselves," the last Elder said.

"But how am I meant to guide a man through his life? Won't that look a bit strange?" Rose asked.

"You will understand everything when you meet him Rose. He is a good man. And you a smart child, you'll know what to do. Now, go," the first Elder replied. And waved his hand. She was once again engulfed in orbs and disappeared from in front of them.

"She will manage this, won't she?" the second Elder asked the other two.

"Of course," one replied.

"She will manage just fine," the other added.

**October 22****nd**** 1998**

It was the next day and Rose didn't really know what to do with herself. She had asked Leo what she was supposed to do now she had a charge after she got back down to Earth but all he had said was to wait until her charge called her. What Rose didn't understand was how a man who didn't know she existed would be able to call her when she was needed. But nevertheless, she followed Leo's instructions which was why she was now waking up inside a bookshop.

Because Rose had no house to live in now, she had made her way into a bookstore and busied herself with reading a collection of different books whilst invisible. When the store had closed, she reappeared again and had curled up on one of the reading chairs inside.

Rose hated that she didn't have anywhere to live but her love for books meant that a bookstore was the best place for her to go. She had only learnt to read properly a couple of years ago, when Belthazor had realised she couldn't do it well and now she loved it. But there was a limit to how long you could stay cooped up in a shop so after the store opened, she left and shimmered up to the Golden Gate Bridge again.

All of a sudden, she heard a loud jingling inside her head and knew that this was her charge. And that he was in danger. She turned invisible and quickly shimmered to where she could sense him. But mid-shimmer, she felt an agonising pain in her abdomen and realised that she had been too slow. She appeared just as a group of men were running off and could see a man's body engulfed in flames.

Rose was suddenly consumed with guilt and a sense of failure. The Elders had trusted her to guide this man to where he needed to be and she hadn't even been able to look after him for 24 hours. She didn't know what to do. Did the Elders already know that she had failed? Or did she have to go and tell them herself? She didn't think she could face them after they had told her how much they trusted her.

Not knowing what else to do, she called Leo's name. He appeared immediately in front of her and knew exactly what had happened. "Rose," he started calmly. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Am I okay? Of course I'm not okay Leo, the Elders trusted me and I couldn't even look after someone for a day!" Rose exclaimed, panic evident in her voice.

"Rose, calm down. Everything will be fine. You've just got to relax," he said.

"How can I relax? Nothing is fine anymore Leo. Everything is going wrong," she said frantically.

"Just follow your instincts Rose," Leo replied.

"What are you talking about Leo? I'm having a crisis here and you're telling me to follow my instincts," she asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't say anything more. The Elders –" Leo started but Rose interrupted him.

"Let me guess, the Elders forbade you?" she retorted. Leo looked at her with sympathy and thought about how crazy it was that he had sympathy for her. He had never thought that he would have sympathy for a demon.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I wish I could say something to help, but I can't. You just have to follow your instincts and decide what you should do," he repeated sadly. The he orbed off before Rose could ask him anything else.

Rose closed her eyes and an image of Phoebe in a strange costume appeared in her mind. She opened her eyes and suddenly knew what she was going to do. She was going to tell Phoebe everything. And she didn't care what the Elders did as a punishment. She smiled softly and began to sense where Phoebe was. She shimmered away from her charge's burning body and reappeared a couple of blocks away from the hotel she had sensed Phoebe at.

Rose knew that what she was doing would probably not the best idea and would most likely get her into a lot of trouble with the Elders and with the Source but she was beyond caring. She rushed towards the hotel entrance and almost ran straight into someone.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"You can see me?" the man gasped.

"What? Of course I –" Rose started to reply. But then she took a better look at the person talking and realised who it was… her charge. "Are you Mark Chao?" she asked him.

"You know who I am?" Mark asked back.

"Oh, yeah. I do, I was, like, meant to help you or… something," Rose replied slowly. She didn't think Mark would appreciate her failure at helping him, especially since he was dead now.

"Look, I need your help," he told her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I. Wait. He _knew._ He knew and didn't tell me," Rose realised. Leo had been told by the Elders that Mark would be a ghost that would need help. He was meant to die. And Rose was going to save him _after _death, not prevent it from happening to him.

"I don't really know what you're talking about. But you're the first person who has seen me. I was going to try and find Phoebe Halliwell, she's a psychic at this hotel but obviously you can see me too," Mark told her.

Rose was confused. Leo had told Rose to follow her instincts but there was no way that he would have known that Rose would seek out Phoebe. Or was there?

"I think Phoebe Halliwell would be able to help you more than me," Rose informed Mark. "Let's go and find her," she finished.

Mark nodded in agreement and followed her into the hotel.

~~PO3~~

"Piper, you don't understand. I needed to get this job so I could get Prue a birthday present," Phoebe insisted.

"But couldn't you have gotten a normal job? You know, one that doesn't expose that you're a witch," Piper argued. She was frantically trying to persuade Phoebe to stop telling people their future.

"People here don't think I'm a witch, Piper. They think I'm a psychic. The Amazing Phoebe! I kinda like that name, it's catchy…" Phoebe answered.

"Phoebe!" Piper snapped.

Meanwhile, Mark had stopped who he guessed was Phoebe Halliwell and was on his way to her. "Wait," Rose tried to say but Mark wasn't listening. Rose realised that what she had been planning on doing was stupid – she couldn't tell Phoebe what she was – she couldn't tell anyone. But now it seemed to be too late…

Mark was right up close to them now and Rose quickly caught up with him.

"Excuse me," he started, trying to be polite.

"Can't you see we're arguing here?" Piper asked him without looking.

"But I –" Mark tried again.

"Shh," Piper snapped. "Phoebe, you're coming home with now. And get that ridiculous outfit off," she continued.

"Wait," Phoebe said, noticing Rose behind Mark. "Aren't you that girl that was on the bus with me?" she asked her.

_Act dumb. Act dumb. Act dumb. _Rose thought to herself. "Bus? What bus? I didn't go on any bus," Rose said, not subtly at all. Phoebe didn't answer and instead looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked her after a couple of seconds.

"It doesn't matter why she's here. What matters is that you help me. Please, I need your help," Mark begged Phoebe and Piper.

"Are you drunk?" Piper asked him. She was fed up with lunatics and just wanted Phoebe to stop exposing magic.

"What? No, I'm not drunk. I'm in danger, I need your help," Mark repeated. Rose looked at him with sympathy, neither of the Charmed Ones were even noticing him.

"Can you believe this guy? We're trying to have an argument and he's just interrupting us," Piper said to onlooker. The person looked on in surprise – they couldn't see any guy because they were a mortal and mortals couldn't see ghosts.

"No, you were definitely on the bus with me. You were the girl who told me I should be grateful about having somewhere to live," Phoebe insisted.

"No, I'm pretty sure I would remember that," Rose assured her. This was not going well.

""I know it was you. Why are you lying?" Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper snapped again, she couldn't really deal with this right now.

"I'm not lying! But, hey look, this guy needs your help. Why don't you help him?" Rose said, trying to get rid of the attention and help her charge.

"Some guys killed me for my identity, okay? And I really need you to find my body so I can be buried. Otherwise bad things will happen to me. Very bad," Mark told Piper and Phoebe.

"Dude, seriously. Can you stop? Phoebe, come on. We're leaving," Piper replied.

"He's telling the truth. You have to help him," Rose insisted. This wasn't going at all to plan.

"Who are you? And how do you know this creep?" Phoebe asked Rose.

"He's not a –" Rose started.

"I cannot deal with this right now," Piper sighed heavily.

"Piper, it's okay. You go and I'll deal with the girl," Phoebe told her.

"I don't need to be _dealt _with. But Mark needs your help," Rose said desperately. Piper walked off and Mark started to walk after her, he was desperate for her help. "Mark, wait!" Rose said exasperated. She started to follow them but Phoebe took her arm.

"No, you're not leaving," she told her.

"Wh – isn't that illegal?" Rose asked, confused. Why was everything going wrong?

"It's not," Phoebe lied. She didn't care. There was something suspicious about this girl and she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

**A/N: **I made a little reference to a particular season 5 episode. 10 points if you remember what it was. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	10. Dead Man Dating, Part 2

**A/N: **I know I completely got rid of the whole story with the customer who was going to get hit by a car but it wouldn't have fit in with the story with Rose.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Dead Man Dating, Part 2**

"Who are you? Why are you pretending not to remember seeing me on the bus?" Phoebe asked; determined to get answers.

"I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about," Rose lied. "I promise,"

Phoebe sighed. "What's your name?" she asked eventually. Rose looked uncertainly at her. She knew she definitely wasn't going to tell Phoebe her real name, but should she make one up or point blank refuse to tell her? "Tell me. I won't hurt you, or anything, I just want to know,"

"I know you won't hurt me," Rose mumbled. "You seem nice," she added quickly; remembering that Phoebe had no idea that Rose knew who she was.

"Just tell me your name, okay?" Phoebe begged. "And where's your mom? Does she know you're at this hotel?"

"My mom knows exactly where I am, and she doesn't mind," Rose lied. "My name is Nina," she continued. Phoebe narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She didn't believe her at all.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "And my name's Naomi," Rose just looked up at her and didn't speak. Phoebe sighed. "I'm Phoebe and I have to get back to work so you can leave now. I'll let the bus thing drop because you obviously aren't going to tell me the truth about anything," Rose nodded but sat on the chair by the wall as Phoebe worked. She wanted to keep an eye on her. She had sensed that Mark was still with Piper, which meant that she probably believed him, or was at least willing to help him, so Rose figured she could stay here with Phoebe to make sure she was okay.

After about 45 minutes, the manager of the hotel came over to her. "Move kid. Scram. You're scaring away business," he ordered.

"I'm just sitting here," Rose argued. "I'm not doing anything wrong,"

"Get lost. This is my hotel and I don't see you paying for any rooms," the manager snapped. Phoebe noticed that he was giving Rose a hard time so stood up and walked over.

"She's with me," she tried.

"She still has to leave," the manager insisted. Rose sighed and muttered fine. She didn't want to go. What she actually wanted to do was punch him in the face because he was being rude to her, but Rose decided that it would be more trouble than it was worth. "Off you go, kid,"

Phoebe sighed. "Come on. Let's go back to my house," she suggests.

"Erm… why?" Rose asked. She didn't mind. Obviously. But she still had to pretend that she had no idea who Phoebe was.

"Because I need to help my sister help your friend,"

"He's not my friend," Rose muttered. But let Phoebe lead her outside and to Prue's car, where they drove back to the Manor. When they arrived, Phoebe called out that she was home, and Piper appeared in the doorway with Mark.

"Urgh, Pheebs, why did you bring the kid home?" Piper complained.

"She's the one that said Mark needed help, so I figured she might wanna help out," Phoebe explained.

Piper looked between Rose, Phoebe and Mark. "I'm Nina," Rose smiled, holding her hand out for Piper to shake. Piper stared at it in disbelief and Rose slowly put it back down next to her side. "Do you believe Mark needs your help now?" she asked. Piper sighed in annoyance and stormed upstairs. Phoebe quickly followed.

Mark shrugged at Rose, who smiled slightly. Then they both went upstairs as well. Prue was leaving the bathroom in only a towel as Mark appeared. "Hello? I'm practically naked here!" Prue exclaimed. Mark put his arms up in defence and backed away slightly and through the wall. As he did, Rose came up the stairs. Prue spotted her. "Why the hell is there a child in the Manor?"

"I'm Nina," Rose lied for the third time that day. Prue rolled her eyes and glared at her sisters.

"Don't look at me," Piper said. "It was Phoebe,"

"But you were the one that bought the ghost home," Prue pointed out.

"Mark's a _ghost_?" Phoebe gasped. Piper nodded. "Cool. I've never met a ghost. Good or bad?"

"Good. I assume. He's our innocent," Prue replied.

"Actually, he's _my_ innocent," Rose insisted. The three Halliwell's turned to her in surprise. They had sort of forgotten she was there. "But Piper stole him and Phoebe took me hostage,"

"How do you know my name?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"I… I heard Phoebe say it downstairs," Rose lied quickly. She kicked herself internally. That had been a close call. She really needed to be more careful, otherwise she'd blow her cover. Phoebe was already suspicious enough of her as it was. She still wouldn't drop the fact that she saw her on that bus, and no matter how many times she denied it, Rose knew that Phoebe wouldn't believe her.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna get dressed, and then we can all think of a way to help Casper the friendly ghost," Prue said.

**October 23****rd**** 1998**

It had been a good (but unproductive) few hours since Rose's arrival at the Manor, and while Prue and Piper grew suspicious of her, and who she really was, Phoebe wasn't. Well, she already had been suspicious about Rose, since she was sure she was lying about the bus, but figured she was definitely good because Mark seemed to trust her. But Rose had to go, because the Source was summoning her.

"I have to go back home," Rose told the three Halliwells and Mark, who were all in the attic together. Prue looked up at her with a questioning expression. "It's almost 2 AM, my mom will be really worried about me,"

"Oh my God, yeah – you're, what, like fourteen?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Eleven," Rose corrected. She looked surprised. "What?"

"You're just very smart for an eleven year old," Piper piped up. "And pretty sure of yourself as well,"

"Are you sure you're eleven?" Prue asked suspiciously. She didn't trust Rose. She didn't trust her at all. Rose nodded though, and stood up. She was aware that Prue didn't trust her, which meant that it would be very difficult for her to help them all with vanquishing demons, especially since Prue was the eldest, and wanted to protect her sisters.

"Yes," Rose insisted. "And now I have to go. I'll be back in the morning though,"

"Well, do you want my number? So you can call and ask where we are?" Phoebe offered. Prue and Piper both glared at their sister. "What?" Phoebe shrugged.

"No, it's alright. I'll be able to sense Mark," Rose replied. That was true. But she would probably also be able to sense the Charmed Ones. "Thanks for helping me with this, guys," she added. And then she went to leave the attic. As soon as she was halfway down the stairs, Rose shimmered to the Underworld.

…

"Rose, there you are," The Source started slowly. Rose nodded. "How are you liking Earth?"

"It's great – except for the mortals," Rose replied; feigning a shudder of disgust. She hated lying so much – she realised she was practically lying to everyone she met these days – but it was a necessary part of her survival. If anyone she was lying to found out the whole truth… well… she would most likely be dead before Christmas.

The Source chuckled. "I like you, Rose," he said. He was sort of lying. He liked her drive for whatever it was she was doing, but didn't trust her very much. He was almost certain that she was working for good, not evil. And that she hadn't actually vanquished her father. "What are you doing up there? Made anyone suspicious yet?" The Source asked.

"Spying on the witches," Rose replied. "They have a demon to fight already – some sort of evil spirit which is trying to steal their innocent,"

"Ahh, good. This is good news. Hecate isn't quite ready yet. But when she is… The Charmed Ones are in for a treat," The Source replied. "No. I'm very glad about that… very glad indeed,"

"So… this Hecate demon… is she powerful?" Rose asked casually; trying to get a better idea of what The Charmed Ones could be up against in the future.

"Very. Very powerful indeed," The Source informed her proudly.

"Do you think she could destroy The Charmed Ones?" Rose asked. The Source smiled. He had this half-witch right where he wanted her.

"Only if they find out about her," he started. "Hecate is very specific in her needs... she knows what she wants, and killing those witches isn't on her list of priorities. No, what she wants is to create evil offspring… but she's willing to stop anyone or any_ witch_ who gets in her way. This is where you come in," The Source explained.

"Me?" Rose asked warily.

"You want to kill The Charmed Ones yourself, yes?" The Source asked. Rose nodded. "Well then, get them to find out about Hecate, and you can assist Hecate in their vanquish,"

Rose looked at The Source. Did she want to do that? She knew she had to if she wanted to avoid being murdered by him, but if she told The Charmed Ones – or made them find out – about Hecate, then she risked them being killed. If Hecate was as powerful as The Source was making out, how did Rose know they would be able to vanquish her? "Okay," she decided. She would just have to help them.

"Excellent," The Source smirked. If Rose led The Charmed Ones to Hecate, and she was good, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from helping with the vanquish of his demon. Not that they would be successful. No.

He would order Hecate to kill The Charmed Ones but spare Rose so he could kill her himself. _Torture _her himself. It was the perfect plan.

"You may go back up there now," The Source replied. "I'll let you know when Hecate is ready,"

…

Piper and Mark were walking down an alley, when Rose ran in front of them. Piper only just kept in her scream, while Mark looked on in confusion. "Where did you come from?" he asked her.

Rose shrugged, but before she had to make something up again, a spirit on a dark horse appeared in front of them. "What the heck is that?" Piper exclaimed.

"Yama," Mark replied solemnly. "He's come to take my spirit away. He takes the spirits of lost souls, ones who haven't been buried in time," he explained to Piper and Rose who were looking at the spirit in wariness. Rose didn't like the sound of this spirit – she didn't know what it was exactly, but it definitely didn't seem like it would take Mark into a future that the Elders wanted it to.

So she stepped in front of Mark. "What are you doing?!" Piper yelled; pulling Rose back by her shoulder. Yama's horse moved closer to them and Piper held her hands out in surprise. He froze.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"I'm a good witch, remember?" Piper replied. Rose smiled. She had that power too. Because she was a good witch.

"How long does it last?" Mark asked cautiously.

"Not very, let's go," Piper said. Mark started to run off, and so did Piper, but Rose stayed still. She wanted it to unfreeze so she could try out her power as well. "What are you waiting for?" Piper exclaimed, rushing back and grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her after her.

"Hey!" Rose said in annoyance.

The three of them ran to safety. "What the hell were you playing at? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Piper snapped at Rose.

"Sorry! I was thinking," Rose replied.

"When there's a demon coming to take your soul, _thinking_ is not the right thing to do," Piper argued. "If I hadn't realised you weren't with us, you would be dead right now," _And if I hadn't distracted the shapeshifters, or found the vanquishing spell for them, or Javna, you would all be dead right now_. Piper sighed when Rose didn't respond. "Let's just get back to the Manor," she suggested.

**October 24****th**** 1998**

Rose was on the top of The Golden Gate Bridge. She was sitting on the edge; swinging her legs carelessly back and forth, and waiting for Leo. He had called her up here about thirty minutes ago and still hadn't come to meet her. She wasn't particularly annoyed though, because it was a nice-ish day for the middle of October, and she knew Mark was still in good hands.

"Rose, hi. Sorry I'm late. I got caught up with a charge," Leo said from behind her.

"It's fine. It's not like I have anything better to do," Rose snapped. She hadn't realised, but she was kind of annoyed at him for keeping her waiting. Ever since Piper had yelled at her, Rose had been in a bad mood. Who was Piper to tell her off? _She_ was the one that had been saving their asses since they became witches.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to bite my head off," Leo sighed.

"You knew that Mark would die," Rose muttered. Leo sat next to her. "And you knew I was going to try and find Phoebe. And tell her everything,"

"Are you still going to do that?" Leo asked. Rose shrugged and stared at the cars on the bridge.

"Do you think they can see us up here?" she asked.

"Who? The people in the cars?" Leo replied. Rose nodded. "Unlikely. Most people don't look up when they're driving. And mortals are quite unobservant. If they saw us sitting up here, they'd probably think they were imagining it,"

"Why did you call me up here, Leo?" she asked.

"The Elders want to know how you're getting on with Mark," he replied. Rose nodded but didn't say anything. "Rose…"

"Fine, Leo. I'm getting on fine,"

"Which is why you've been hanging out up here," Leo said.

"You were the one that called me," Rose argued. "Mark is fine. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are helping him out too, and making sure nothing happens to him,"

"Actually Rose, I think Piper might be in danger," Leo replied.

"What?" Rose exclaimed. "So why are you talking to me?" Before Leo could assure her that, at the moment, she was okay, Rose shuffled off the edge of the bridge and shimmered before she fell too far.

…

Rose appeared in the attic of the Manor. No one was there. She could sense that all three Halliwells and Mark were downstairs, so she rushed down to see if they were okay. Prue saw her first, and glared suspiciously at her. "How the hell did you get into our house?" she asked.

"I just… I was…" Rose stumbled. Piper, Prue and Phoebe were all staring expectantly at her for an answer. The front door was open, and all of a sudden two men rushed in and grabbed Piper, who was closest to it.

She screamed in surprise, and they left; slamming the door behind them. "Piper! Oh my God!" Phoebe yelled. "What the hell just happened?"

"You!" Prue accused; pointing a finger at Rose. "You knew that was going to happen, and distracted us so we wouldn't be able to help our sister,"

"What? No. I didn't, I swear," Rose tried.

But Prue didn't believe her. "Pheebs, do something with her," she instructed. Rose shook her head. "Phoebe…" Prue warned after she didn't move.

"I can help you find Piper," Rose begged.

Prue and Phoebe looked suspiciously at her. "Prue, if she can help…" Phoebe said softly. Prue held her finger up to hush her sister.

"Fine," Prue decided. "Where is she?"

"A warehouse on sixth," Rose said confidently. "That's where they'll take her, anyway," Prue narrowed her eyebrows but nodded slowly and walked over to Rose. She grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back. "Hey! Don't touch me,"

"Your hands are staying right where I can see them. I don't trust this, but we haven't got any other options," Prue decided. She took Rose's other wrist and pinned it behind her as well. "Phoebe, don't take your eyes off her," Rose looked up at Prue angrily and tried to shrug her off. "Stay still,"

"You're not my mom," Rose snapped.

"No. Well, she's not here, so I'll have to do," Prue snapped back. "Come on. Hurry up so we can save Piper," Prue started to walk with Rose in front of her and they got to her car. Mark sat in the passenger seat, while Phoebe and Rose sat next to each other in the back.

"You should count yourself lucky that she didn't tie you up," Phoebe smiled at Rose; who still looked angry.

"She's insane," she muttered.

"Maybe. But all she wants to do is save Piper," Phoebe replied. They got to the warehouse.

"Stay in the car," Prue ordered to Rose. And then her, Phoebe and Mark went into it. Rose waited about ten seconds, and then sped after them. She heard a shout, and opened the door, and then a shot. Without thinking, Rose flicked her wrists and the bullet, about an inch away from Prue's face, was frozen, including the three guys that had taken Piper.

"Piper, how did you do that without your hands?" Phoebe asked breathlessly. Prue was still staring at the bullet; and hadn't moved a muscle.

Piper shook her head in awe; she was the only one who had seen Rose do that. "I would move out of the way if I were you. It doesn't last that long," Rose said from behind them. Prue and Phoebe spun around in surprise. Rose was standing there with her hands still in the same position.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Prue snapped.

"Prue," Phoebe said. "She saved your life. If she hadn't come up here… that bullet would be in your head,"

Prue thought about that for a second, and then nodded. "Phoebe, untie Piper," she instructed. Police sirens could be heard as Piper was untied, and Rose stood in the same place. "You should get back home. I don't know how pleased your mom would be if she found out you were here," Prue said to Rose.

Rose nodded uncertainly. "You did good, Nina," Phoebe smiled. Rose smiled back half-heartedly at her fake name, but was glad Phoebe was pleased with her. "Maybe we'll see you around?" she asked.

"Maybe," Rose agreed. And then she turned on her heel, left the room, and shimmered out.

**October 26****th**** 1998**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were at Mark's funeral. He had just walked into the afterlife with his father, and they were looking on at the scene. "That girl, Nina, she keeps showing up. And she could see Mark. Do you think she's a witch as well?" Phoebe asked her sisters.

Piper shrugged. She was upset about Mark. She had ended up falling for him. A dead guy. How inconvenient.

But Prue had a lot to say about the subject. "I don't trust her. I would bet my life on the fact that her name isn't Nina. We should keep an eye on her…" she replied. Phoebe and Piper glanced at each other.

"You know she saved your life, right?" Phoebe said.

"I could have handled it," Prue assured them confidently. "I had the situation completely under control. I didn't need a kid saving my life," she added to try and prove her point. Piper and Phoebe smiled. Prue was so stubborn.

**October 28****th**** 1998**

Leo and Rose were on The Golden Gate Bridge again. "Am I getting another charge?" she asked him; wondering what was so urgent. "Because I don't really want one. I like helping The Charmed Ones,"

"The Elders have decided that your charge is a young witch named Aviva. She's sixteen, and is now living with her aunt, who doesn't really understand magic," Leo explained. Rose sighed and leant against the metal of the bridge. "Don't sigh, Rose. You should be pleased,"

"Why would I be _pleased_? I hate being a Whitelighter and I don't want to be one to a teenager," Rose snapped.

"It's not really your choice, Rose," Leo replied. "And I thought you were happy about becoming a Whitelighter and getting charges? It's a big responsibility, Rose, but The Elders trust you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not like this. I wanted them to trust me with looking out for The Charmed Ones,"

"But they're not your charges," Leo pointed out.

"Well they should be! I'm a much better Whitelighter for them than you! At least they've _met_ me," Rose argued.

Leo sighed. "Rose, The Elders have their reasons for not making you their Whitelighter,"

"What?" Rose asked angrily. Leo didn't reply. He wasn't allowed to tell her the reason, although he wished he could. "Leo, come _on_, you can't expect me to just accept the fact that I can't help them without giving me a reason,"

"I'm sorry, Rose, but I'm not allowed to tell you," Leo said softly.

"Urgh," Rose sighed in annoyed tone. "This is so pointless! I'm a crappy Whitelighter anyway – I wouldn't have been able to save Mark without Prue, Piper and Phoebe's help,"

"But you saved Prue's life," Leo smiled.

"That's my _point_, Leo!" Rose huffed grumpily. "I'm a good Whitelighter for _them_. Because I can help them save innocents and vanquish demons,"

"The Elders have forbidden that, Rose. You know that. Just accept it," Leo sighed.

"It's so un_fair_. Who put them in charge, anyway?" she argued. Leo smiled at her sympathetically, but didn't answer. He understood that she was annoyed, but couldn't do anything about it. Maybe it was a good thing that Rose didn't find out the reason she couldn't be The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter? "Leo!" Rose huffed.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I am. But I'll see you in a few days for your Whitelighter training, and then Aviva will become your charge," Leo replied.

"Is _she_ destined to die as well?" Rose snapped; knowing she had lost the argument.

"No," Leo sighed. "She isn't. I'll see you on Wednesday,"


	11. Dream Sorcerer

**A/N: **There's only going to be one part to this episode because, for some reason, I've always hated it. Prue is in it briefly but Piper and Phoebe aren't at all, and Rose is still able to help Prue even though she never *technically* meets her in this.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Dream Sorcerer **

"This is so _stupid_! I can't do it. Why can't I do it?" Rose said angrily; about a second away from storming off away from Leo, and never trying to orb again. Leo was trying to teach her how to use her Whitelighter powers, and so far, he hadn't been very successful.

"Rose, you have to concentrate more," Leo said patiently. He understood how hard it was to learn to orb. "You have to stop thinking about the fact you want to orb, and think more about your desired destination,"

"What? A foot away from where I'm already standing?" Rose snapped. They were in a warehouse – one of the only places they could go without any mortals seeing them and that was big enough for Rose to orb to different places. "What's the point in that?" she asked.

"The point is; you're just trying to get the hang of it. And once you do, you'll realise how easy it is, and you won't have to think about it," Leo tried.

Huffing, Rose kicked a box that was overturned next to her. "So stupid," she muttered.

"It's not stupid. It's like shimmering," Leo sighed.

"It's nothing _like_ shimmering! Shimmering is easy!" Rose argued. She sat down on the floor and cross her arms and legs. "Orbing is way harder. And way stupider," she huffed.

"Rose, first of all, stupider isn't a word. And second of all, orbing isn't as hard as you think. Once you put your mind to it," Leo tried.

"I _am_ putting my mind to it, Leo!" Rose insisted. "And who says it's not a word?" Leo sighed. This wasn't really going anywhere.

"Rose… The Elders won't let Aviva become your charge if you don't learn how to use your Whitelighter powers," Leo said softly. Rose stared up at him and picked at a loose part on her shoe. Sighing, Leo sat next to her. "You need to be able to protect your charges from any potential danger,"

"So teach me how to heal, not how to orb! I can shimmer instead," Rose begged. And then she gasped suddenly and was sucked into a premonition – a power she absolutely hated and rarely used.

_Prue was sitting curled up in the bath, frozen in fear. A man was bending over her, stroking her cheek delicately, and smirking. "Prudence, I am your darkest nightmare," he muttered. "Get away from me. Who are you?" she said in a barely audible voice. Prue flinched as she tried and failed to telekinetically fling the man away from her. Suddenly she was out of the bath and in a dress on the top of a tall building. He was walking her to the edge of it… kissing her and touching her as she tried to fight him. "Goodbye Prudence," he whispered. And then, without thinking for a second, he flung her off the edge of the building. "NO!" Prue shrieked as she plunged to her death._

Rose gasped and opened her eyes as the premonition finished; her face pale with worry, and her stomach in knots. She had just seen Prue get murdered. "Rose? Rose, what did you see?" Leo asked urgently.

"Prue," she mumbled. "Being thrown off the edge of a building by a man wearing a suit,"

Leo stood up immediately and closed his eyes; trying to sense the eldest Charmed One. He got a hold on her and visibly relaxed when he sensed that she was fine. She was at work, and perfectly safe. "She's fine,"

"But she won't be," Rose replied. She stood up as well. "We need to warn Piper and Phoebe that something's gonna happen to Prue,"

"No, Rose. You know that's not allowed," Leo sighed.

"But-"

"No," Leo said sternly; using a tone that Leo had never used on Rose before. Because she was just a confused kid who had been raised by a demonic father and was desperately trying to prove to herself and everyone around her that she was good, not evil.

"Can I at least try and find the demon that did it?" Rose asked warily. Leo's harsh tone had caught her off-guard.

Leo sighed again. "What did he look like?"

"A man. He looked human," Rose said. She ran a hand through her hair. "I got that premonition for a reason, Leo. I need to save Prue,"

"Do you know what building they were on?"

"I don't _know_!" Rose exclaimed in frustration. "It was so weird, Leo – because one second, Prue was in the bath, and the next she was on a building wearing a dress and being thrown off," Leo frowned in confusion. "It felt like a dream…I get that it was a vision, so they usually feel a bit like dreams…but that…it was _so real_ – or, fake, I guess. I felt like I was in some sort of dream state," she rambled.

"I can ask The Elders if there's a demon that uses a witch's dream to kill her but…" Leo started.

"Is that possible? Is it true that if you die in a dream, you die in real life?" Rose asked.

"It's more like the other way around…if you die in real life, whilst sleeping…I guess you could potentially dream about it," Leo replied.

"But do you think it could be that a demon is going into witch's minds, and making them dream that they die to kill them in real life?" Rose asked warily. "I mean…it sounds ridiculous…but demons can do a lot…"

"I don't know…" Leo said uncertainly. "I think I should ask The Elders,"

"How about I go down to the Underworld and see if I can find anything out?" Rose asked keenly.

"That's not a good idea…" Leo said. Rose sighed.

"I can look after myself, you know," she argued.

"I don't doubt that, Rose. But I just don't think you should surround yourself with demons whilst trying to learn how to be a Whitelighter…demons can sense a Whitelighter from a mile off…and seeing as you've been trying to use your Whitelighter powers, they'll probably be able to sense it on you," Leo explained.

Rose huffed uselessly. "Can I come with you to The Elders then?" she asked. Leo looked like he was about to say no. "Then I can tell them exactly what I saw," Rose added quickly.

"Fine. Come on then," Leo replied after thirty seconds. He held his hand out for Rose to take and she smiled and took it. Then he orbed them up to The Elders.

…

"Leo, why did you bring Rose up here?" an Elder called Derek asked. Rose scowled in anger and glared at Derek; hoping he could see how annoyed she was. "We made it very clear that she isn't allowed up here unless we invite her,"

"I had a premonition, _actually_," Rose said angrily. "And Prue died in it. We figured you wouldn't want her to die, otherwise The Power of Three will be over before it properly started," Derek looked at her; with an expression that looked a lot like astonishment. For an eleven year old, she had an attitude. Rose smiled sarcastically at him, and felt Leo glaring at her; warning her not to keep talking.

"Why didn't you just sense to see if Prudence was safe?" Derek asked Leo.

"He did," Rose argued. "But I had that premonition for a reason and it felt like I was in a dream state so he was going to ask if there's a demon that can go into a witch's mind and kill her in her dreams to kill her in real life,"

"What Rose is trying to say, is that she thinks we should keep an eye out for a demon that could potentially do that," Leo said.

"And then I can warn Prue, Piper and Phoebe about my premonition," Rose piped up.

"No. That's not what we discussed, Rose," Leo said. "In fact, I remember very clearly that I told you not to do that," Rose huffed.

"I just want to make sure she's okay…" she insisted. Derek waved her comment off and turned to Leo.

"As far as I know, there's no such demon that does that," he told the Whitelighter. Leo nodded; satisfied with the answer, but this worried Rose more. "Prudence will be okay, maybe Rose was just watching a vision of a future dream she or Prudence will have," he suggested calmly.

"No! I know what I saw. It was real! Prue _died_!" Rose argued.

"Rose, calm down," Leo warned. "She's fine at the moment, and I'll keep an eye on her, but you have to relax. The Charmed Ones aren't your concern,"

"But they should be," Rose tried. "Because I can help them,"

Derek shook his head. "Rose, Leo is right, he's their Whitelighter, not you. Which reminds me, how are your Whitelighter lessons going?"

"They're not," Rose huffed. "Orbing is stupid," and to make her point clearer, she shimmered out, and back down to the warehouse. She sat on the upturned box from earlier and waited patiently for Leo to come back down. He would be annoyed at her, and scold her for using her demonic powers in Elderland, but Rose didn't care. She hated The Elders and thought they were stupid.

About half an hour later, Leo finally orbed down. "Rose," he started.

"Save me the lecture, Leo," Rose sighed. "I know what you're going to say – I shouldn't have used my demonic powers in Elderland and I shouldn't have lost my temper. Can you teach me how to heal now?" she rambled.

"No, Rose. You don't seem to understand the seriousness of what you keep doing," Leo replied. "I understand that you're just a child, and that you've gone through and seen a lot but that doesn't excuse the fact that you keep acting very disrespectfully towards The Elders," Leo scolded.

"Leo, don't, okay? You're not my dad. You can't tell me off for stuff. It's none of your business and I'm not your responsibility," Rose replied.

"I know I'm not your father, but right now, I'm the only one that can help you out and make sure you're safe," Leo said. Rose glanced up at him guiltily and he sighed. "I know this has been a difficult change for you, Rose, but it's important that you listen to what The Elders tell you, because if you don't, you could end up getting yourself hurt, or even killed," he continued.

"I just feel so useless, Leo. I want to help them. I want to prove that I'm good," Rose tried.

"You _have_ proved that, Rose. You've proved it time and time again. But it's safer if you don't involve yourself in Prue, Piper and Phoebe's life. It could be dangerous for you and them," Leo told her.

"But we worked well to help Mark," Rose pointed out.

Leo sighed again and tried to think of how to say what he was trying to. "Rose, Prue doesn't trust you. Because she doesn't know what or who you are, and she can't find out. And because she doesn't trust you, it's too risky for you to help them," he said finally.

"I can _make_ her trust me," Rose begged.

"No, I'm sorry, but that's not an option. It's important that The Charmed Ones don't find out what you are,"

"What if I just say I'm a witch? Not a demon?" Rose asked desperately. Leo shook his head and Rose stood up angrily. "It's not fair," she muttered. "Why do you all get to tell me what not to do?"

"I've already given you a reason," Leo replied.

"Not a good one," Rose insisted. And then she gasped again and was sucked into another vision. Except, this time, it wasn't a premonition. It was a scene of what was happening right now.

_Prue was in her car, exhausted, falling asleep, drifting off…she swerved in the road and crashed into a pole. _

Rose looked at Leo with panic. "Prue was in a car wreck!" she said loudly. "She fell asleep at the wheel and she crashed her car into a pole!"

"Rose, calm down,"

"It was the demon! I knew it…"

"It wasn't the demon. There is no demon," Leo tried.

"So how else do you explain her falling asleep at the wheel?" Rose asked. She stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh my God! What if he's gonna kill her in her dream right now?" she exclaimed.

"Rose, there _isn't _a demon. Prue is _fine_. She's barely injured. She's already in an ambulance and Piper and Phoebe have been called. She's going to be okay,"

"No she isn't! She's gonna die!" Rose screamed. Why didn't he believe her? She closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted to do. Project herself into Prue's mind. Was that possible? Could she do it? Breathing slowly, Rose thought about exactly what she wanted to do.

Suddenly, she felt an urge to collapse as there was a large pressure on her body, and she let it engulf her.

…

Rose opened her eyes. Everything looked blurry and had a slightly weird colour to it. She heard a scream. "Who are you?" Prue. Rose sat up immediately. It was her premonition. She was in Prue's dream. She had done it! Her surroundings started spinning and Rose squeezed her eyes shut.

"Get away from me," Prue's voice was muffled, and quiet. And the man laughed.

"Prue!" Rose shouted as she saw the man and Prue at the edge of the building. "Prue! Your powers! Use your powers!"

Prue looked weakly around and seemed to come to her senses. She spotted Rose, and thought she was going insane. "What the hell?!" the man exclaimed. That wasn't part of his simulation. How had a child gotten into Prue's dream?

"Throw _him_ off the building!" Rose yelled desperately.

Prue blinked and stared at Rose. Yes. Why wasn't she using her powers? She squinted and the man let go of her. Then she squinted again. "NOOO!" he yelled as he fell from the building. Prue gasped and then the scene dissolved as Prue woke up from her dream.

…

"Rose? Rose, are you okay?" Leo asked urgently. He had his hands hovering over her, and was trying to heal her, but nothing was happening. Rose groaned and opened her eyes. She felt nauseous and dizzy. Like she wanted to faint. "What happened?" Rose didn't reply. Instead, she opened her mouth to speak, felt bile stinging her throat and turned to her side and threw up everywhere.

Coughing and spluttering, Rose wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Are you okay?" Leo asked.

Rose nodded slightly. "So is Prue. I projected myself into her dream and she killed the demon," she mumbled. Leo helped her sit up and then rubbed her back slowly. "She wasn't using her powers. It was like she was frozen,"

"But she's okay now? She's woken up?" Leo asked. Rose nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you,"

"It's fine," Rose muttered. "It doesn't matter anyway. What matters is that Prue is okay now, and the demon is vanquished,"

"Rose…that wasn't a demon," Leo said slowly.

"What do you mean? Of course he was, Leo! Why else would he want to kill Prue?" Rose asked.

"While you were out of it, The Elders realised that it was a mortal that was manipulating people's dreams. To get revenge on them not accepting drinks from him. He was evil, Rose. But he was human," Leo explained slowly.

"I think I'm going to throw up again," Rose mumbled.

"Rose, don't worry, what you did wasn't a bad thing," Leo assured her. Rose shook her head weakly. "He would have killed Prue if you hadn't encouraged her to use her powers," he tried.

"But he was a mortal," she mumbled. "And now he's dead,"

"He was a murderer. He killed three other women before trying to kill Prue. You just saved her, as well as any of his future victims. And, like you said, you got that premonition for a reason," Leo replied. Rose curled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Yo did something good, Rose. Very good,"

Rose nodded slightly and then sighed. "Do we have to go back to orbing now?" she asked softly.

"Let's have a bit of a break. You look exhausted and, like you said, you can always shimmer with your charges until you learn to orb," Leo decided. Rose smiled gratefully. She _was_ quite tired. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning," he added.


End file.
